Please Twins II  The Sequel
by ogiedoggie
Summary: The original PLEASE TWINS  the Anime and Novel left us hanging and the Manga gave us a ridiculous excuse . - Just what REALLY happened to the Parents of Maiku, Karen, and Miina? And why were they all left at different orphanages?
1. Chapter 1  THE NEW TEACHER

**Note to Auditors of FanFiction- Please allow my reference to having readers contact me for a copy of a one page quick reference of all the characters (including thumb nail art of each character) to help the reader remember who the characters are since this story runs between both Anime series PLEASE TEACHER and PLEASE TWINS and it may have been a long time since you've seen them - Also allow my one page FORWARD, again for the same above reason - Thank You.**

**Note to reader: You can now get a copy of the Character Artwork which has a one page quick reference of all the characters (including thumb nail art of each character old and four new ones) to help the reader remember who the characters are since this story runs between both Anime series PLEASE TEACHER and PLEASE TWINS and it may have been a long time since you've seen them. You can contact me directly through Private Messaging or Just go to DeviantArt(dot)com - then just put in "ogiedoggie" in the search box - enjoy the Character List which I highly recommend that you print it out and keep beside you as you read the story. **

**It is also highly recommend before reading this story that you have seen both Please Teacher and Please Twins (remembering that Please Teacher came first and that Please Twins is a spin off of Please Teacher).  
><strong>

**FORWARD - How Did This Sequel Come About?**

This sequel came about because the creators of "Please Twins" left us with many very important **unanswered** questions at the end of the series.

**WHO** and **WHERE** are the parents of Maiku, Karen, and Miina?

Then there's the famous wading pool photo that all the kids carried with them which shows Maiku and his twin sister at 2 years old. We thought that Karen was the little girl in the picture, but it turns out that Karen was off taking a nap and it is Miina who is with Maiku in the picture. This means that all three of them were together even back then.

So just **who is Miina** in relation to Maiku and Karen?

Is Miina just a friend of the family?

Is Miina a relative (like a cousin)?

Is Miina another sibling (older or younger sister)? Maiku and Karen's mother could have given birth in January and then gotten pregnant again and given birth to Miina in December of the same year, making all the children the same age.

The creators deliberately left us in the dark as far as who Miina is or should I say what her relationship is to Maiku and Karen. Maiku and Karen read about Miina in their mother's diary which is found in episode #11. But the audience (and Miina for that matter) is not made aware of this information until the ending credits in episode #12, when Maiku breaks the news to Miina over the ending credit music (that's how hard the creators tried to hid this info from us).

Had it been revealed in episode #11 that Miina was the little girl in the wading pool and not Karen, it could have taken the story in a different direction.

Also, why were Maiku, Karen, and Miina dropped off at different orphanages? At least Maiku and Karen should have been at the same orphanage since they were brother and sister.

The secret to a good sequel is to try and not repeat the original story, but give us something new and to have everyone move forward in their lives, but still stay true to the original story (or stories in this case "Please Teacher" and "Please Twins").

In this new story Maiku, Karen, and Miina are now seniors in High School (now others below them are calling them Senpai).

In the original story they were in their first year of High School so a full year has gone by since we saw them last. They have been living together for two years now.

Maiku's plate is really full in his senior year. Aside from regular school work he is still doing contract computer programming in order to pay for their rent and put food on the table. Maiku is also on the Student Council (this makes his third year) handling the admin computer duties.

But Maiku is also planning ahead and is studying to take entrance exams so he can get into college. It is important for him to do well because he must get a scholarship in order to afford to go to college. Maiku is on the Dean's list and Teacher Mizuho Kazami has been helping him in finding a college that offers scholarships for computer programming. She is also getting written recommendations from the school principal and his teachers.

Karen is still working part time at Herikawa Groceries to help out with living expenses. Karen is an above average student but she really hasn't figured out what she wants to do yet after graduation. She is studying for entrance exams to college but hasn't figured out a major.

Miina is also still working part time at Herikawa Groceries helping out with living expenses. Miina is just an average student and also does not know what she wants to do after graduation. Also Miina is not studying for entrance exams but spends her time keeping up with the daily house chores so that Maiku and Karen can study.

**WHAT'S GOING ON NOW?**

All of the older student characters from the original "Please Twins" have graduated (the OLDER characters are the characters that crossed over from Please Teacher such as Ichigo Morino, Kei Kusanagi, Koishi Herikawa) and have moved on so Maiku, Karen and Miina are now the Senior Students.

Maiku, Karen, and Miina have become closer as a family (since they are all they have for support). Karen and Miina, for all practical purposes, are now sisters. Watching each other's back and helping each other in day to day life. With the girls confiding in each other about their inner feelings and secrets.

Maiku and Miina continue to fall deeper in love which means that Karen has a full time job as an the "in house" chaperone, making sure that Maiku and Miina don't add to the number of people living in their house by cutting in on them before they can let a romantic moment turn into an intimate one.

We saw this happen in the original OVA but for a totally different reason. In the original OVA Karen was jealous of Miina and was afraid that she would take her new-found brother Maiku away from her.

Mizuho Kazami (Karen & Miina's teacher) has also become part of their family. Mizuho has been like a big sister or kind of a surrogate mother to Maiku, Karen and Miina. Mizuho helps them with problems in and out of school.

**RETURNING CHARACTERS**

Remembering that "Please Twins" is a spin off of "Please Teacher" we will see a couple of characters returning from "Please Teacher" that were not in the original "Please Twins".

Mizuho Kazami's Mother (Hatsuho Kazami) will be coming back stirring up trouble again in her own way for her daughter and son-in-law, Kei.

Mizuho's little sister Maho is coming back. It's been three years since we last saw her in the first series "Please Teacher" and she has grown up and looks super great. Maho has come to Earth because she wants to spend some time with her big sister and plus she wants to know more about the planet that her father was from (this was also the main reason that her big sister requested to be assigned to Earth).

But most importantly Maho wants to know what it is about Earth Men that have attracted her mother and sister to them to the point of actually marrying them.

**NEW CHARACTERS**

**Miss. Keiko Sato** (The New Teacher) is an old classmate of Teacher Mizuho's Mother Hatsuho, from her days at the Galactic Federation Space Academy. Ms. Keiko Sato is on a mission for the Galactic Federation Science Research Department to create a database of DNA of the human race on Earth.

Hatsuho talks Keiko into living in an apartment with her and Maho instead of living in her spaceship, which makes life a lot easier for her to blend in with the normal population. Trying to sneak in and out of a spaceship everyday to go to work can get tedious.

Mizuho gets Keiko a job at her school as a teacher. This will give Keiko easy access to the students' data like students names, parents names, and home addresses. This is critical data needed to go along with the DNA samples since the DNA sample itself is worthless unless you have a name to go with it.

Keiko will also be instrumental in helping Maiku, Karen, and Miina find their parents through her DNA research.

In order to obtain the DNA samples, Keiko has a PerCom (Personal Computer Interface) like Mizuho's Mr. Marie. Unlike Mr. Marie who is very kind and considerate, Keiko's PerCom is very mischievous causing all kinds of problems for others (especially Maiku by landing him in the dog house many times).

A new **Student Council President** has replaced the old one since she (Ichigo Morino) graduated last year. The new Student Council President has it in for Maiku. She seems to be upset that Maiku and Miina live in the same house and are in a romantic relationship which she views as living in sin and a disgrace to the Student Council.

_**THIS IS BASED ON MY 140 PAGE SCREENPLAY**_ - THIS IS IN SCREENPLAY FORMAT - THE WAY THEY DO IT IN HOLLYWOOD FOLKS!

**CHAPTER 1 – THE NEW TEACHER**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. OUTER SPACE - LOOKING DOWN ON A PLANET**

**SUPERIMPOSED: "HOME WORLD OF THE GALACTIC FEDERATION"**

**.  
><strong>

**EXT. FUTURISTIC CONVENTION HALL - EVENING**

_A computer lighted message board on the wall is blinking "WELCOME GALACTIC FEDERATION ACADEMY CLASS No.1455 TWENTY YEAR UNION"._

**INT. MAIN BALL ROOM**

_Adults dressed in ultra modern clothes with name tags - _

_some standing in groups while others sit gathered around various tables._

**HATSUHO KAZAMI**

Hey there, long time no see.

**KEIKO SATO**

(politely bowing)

Mrs. Kazami, so nice to see you.

**HATSUHO**

(puzzled)

What's with the government standard greeting?

It's me, your old partner in crime.

_A slight look of disgust comes over Keiko's face._

**HATSUHO**

You look really wound up,

come with me and we'll get a drink and unwind.

_With drinks in hand the two sit down at a table away from the main crowd._

**HATSUHO**

So, you've been a little busy these days I see!

_Another slight look of disgust comes over Keiko's face_

**HATSUHO**

I read in the class newsletter that you've earned

a Level 5, 6, and 7 Certifications in Astro Genetics.

_Keiko's face starts to light up with the look of satisfaction _

_that someone has finally noticed her achievements._

**KEIKO**

Yeah, now I'm certified to go out into space again.

**HATSUHO**

How long has it been since you've left this planet?

_Keiko taking a long deep drink from her tall glass before answering._

**KEIKO**

Sixteen years.

**HATSUHO**

You've changed,

you're so serious and nose to the grindstone.

That's not the Keiko I knew.

**KEIKO**

If I'd been more serious years ago Mieko would still be alive.

**HATSUHO**

You can't blame yourself for an accident like that,

it wasn't your fault.

**KEIKO**

I know but there isn't a day that goes by I don't think about her.

**HATSUHO**

Yeah, the three of us were like sisters.

I've never been able to get close to anyone else like the three of us were.

Then again maybe it was our youth and we had no real responsibilities back then.

Hey, come on now lets see that old smile again. So what are you doing now?

**KEIKO**

I've finally been assigned to the Galactic Federation Research Space Group 25.

**HATSUHO**

Group 25, then you are headed back out to space again.

_Keiko now with a smile slowly coming across her face_

**KEIKO**

Yeah, I can't wait, I'm being assigned to the Galactic Genetics Mapping section for Quadrant 3344.

**HATSUHO**

Well, well, one of my old stomping grounds.

I believe there is a planet number Delta-DES8226 out in that Quadrant.

**KEIKO**

Wasn't your husband from there?

**HATSUHO**

Yes, he was,

(sigh)

We never got to go back to his home planet while he was alive.

**KEIKO**

Oh ... sorry about your daughter's demotion.

_Keiko takes another long drink and stares out into space._

(solemnly)

I just hope she can get out of the dog house faster than I did.

It's taken me 16 years to get back out there.

Then again the Galactic Federation Council isn't

one of the more forgiving organizations.

**HATSUHO**

Planet DES8226 does have a certain attraction.

**KEIKO**

Forgive me for asking old friend but just what was it

that your daughter did to get demoted -

it seems to have been hushed up.

**HATSUHO**

She was observing too closely.

She fell in love and married an Earth man

without the Galactic Federation Council's approval.

_Keiko's eyes and mouth widen in shock._

**KEIKO**

She _**what?**_

**HATSUHO**

Talk about the unforgivable sin of our society.

They demoted her and erased the minds of everyone

who knew her on Earth - including her husband's.

_Keiko's face suddenly takes on a very somber mood as she looks _

_down at the table fidgeting with the straw from her drink._

**KEIKO**

So how's your daughter doing?

**HATSUHO**

Oh, she's surviving. She changed her vocation and settled down.

But enough of that, so tell me more about your new assignment.

**KEIKO**

In my new assignment, I have to live among the population of a planet for awhile.

I will be taking DNA samples, which is simple enough,

but in order for the research to be any good we also need the subjects' names, pictures,

and as much info on the parents and relatives as we can get.

Otherwise if we just take their DNA without their personal information

we will have nothing to map back to in their genetics,

making our database almost worthless in the long run.

**HATSUHO**

(puzzled)

Now let me get this straight, you've spent the last 16 years earning

three certifications so you can go back out and stab people like a vampire?

**HATSUHO**

I remember you being a little sadistic - but come on!

_Keiko now moving her head slowly side to side to make sure no_

_ one is close enough to hear._

**KEIKO**

(softly)

The Galactic Federation Council thinks that the galaxy revolves around them,

that we were the first ones out in space!

But what if we weren't the first, what if we could show that DNA

from other planets are the bases of our DNA,

that would sure shake up those aristocratic pure bloods!

_Hatsuho's face lights up with a sadistic smile of satisfaction, _

_reaching out she takes hold of Keiko's hands._

**HATSUHO**

Now that's the old Keiko I knew - a space wolf in sheep's clothing.

_Keiko with a devious smile widening across her face. _

_She laughs for the first time since they've met that night._

_With fresh drinks from the bar in their hands._

**HATSUHO**

So it sounds like you're going to need a place to stay on

Planet Delta-DES8226 so you can be close to your research subjects.

**HATSUHO**

(sarcastically)

Or are you going to step out of your spaceship each

morning and walk up to someone and say:

"Hi I'm from another planet and I would like take a DNA sample from you?".

_Keiko now looking a little agitated._

**KEIKO**

I've been working so hard trying to get back out there

that I hadn't really given much thought to that I guess.

**HATSUHO**

Let's step outside to the garden and get some fresh air.

**EXT. GARDEN - CONTINUOS**

_After locating a secluded area of the garden._

**KEIKO**

(stuttering)

Hatsuho ... I have to tell you something about Mieko and me ... we ... we ...

_Keiko breaks down crying. The sound of the music _

_from the party covers Keiko's confession to her old friend._

_Hatsuho embraces and comforts her old friend._

**HATSUHO**

(lovingly)

Maybe the three of us really are sisters!

_After a few minutes Keiko recovers her composure._

**KEIKO**

I'm sorry Hatsuho ... I don't know what to say I ...

Hatsuho locking her arm around Keiko's and

giving her a look of deviant confidence.

**HATSUHO**

Little sister, I think I have the answer to all your problems.

_Keiko now looking hopeful but puzzled at the same time,_

_with that look of "Now what has she gotten me into?"._

.

**EXT. JAPAN - NAGANO PREFECTURAL - KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - MORNING**

T_he sound of a school bell announces the start of classes._

_Students hurrying through the hallway._

**INT. CLASSROOM A-1 - CONTINUOUS**

_Keiko standing in front of the class._

**KEIKO**

(nervous)

Good morning class ... I'm your new Home Room Teacher.

_The class is taken by total surprise at this announcement. _

_The students assumed that Keiko was just a substitute teacher for the day._

_.  
><em>

**INT. CLASSROOM A-2 - MIZUHO KAZAMI'S CLASS - LATER**

**MIZUHO KAZAMI** (PLEASE TEACHER)

Good morning class. I have some news for you,

Mrs. Kawasaki in class A-1 has left for another job.

Her replacement is Miss Sato.

_In the back of the class one student leans over to another._

**MAIKU KAMISHIRO**

Hey what happened to Mrs. Kawasaki?

**STUDENT**

I heard she just quit and moved to Okinawa.

**MAIKU**

I'd never think of Mrs. Kawasaki being that kind of

person who would just take off like that.

**STUDENT**

(blurting out)

Teacher, did you see the UFO last night?

_Mizuho's body flinches from hearing the students question._

**FLASHBACK - EXT. LAKE SIDE - LAST NIGHT**

_Mizuho and her husband Kei are enjoying a walk by the lake at night when_

_ a loud metallic humming sound can be heard above them. Mizuho and Kei look above them._

**MIZUHO**

(dread)

Oh no, it can't be.

_Above them a spaceship slowly breaks through the clouds and cruises over head._

**MIZUHO**

(shaking her fist at the spaceship)

Oh mother, how could you?

**KEI**

(depressed)

Guess who's coming to dinner!

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

_Mizuho now recovers her composure and tries to fake a smile._

**MIZUHO**

Why no, I didn't.

_Quickly wanting to change the subject, Mizuho gets back to business at hand._

**MIZUHO**

Oh, yes, students, next week will be career counseling so please

look at the career counselor's schedule and make an appointment.

**KOUSEI SHIMAZAKI**

So Maiku, what college are you going to apply for?

**MAIKU**

I found one that I can major in computers and get a scholarship too.

But they want me to take a entrance exam by April.

**KOUSEI SHIMAZAKI**

Hey man that only gives you four months to study for it,

plus your regular school work and your computer programming job.

**MAIKU**

Yeah I know, I'm really going to have to study hard for the

next four months on top of everything else.

I didn't have much of a social life as it is, now I won't have any!

_From behind Maiku suddenly looms a female figure._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

(snobbish)

So what are the two stooges dreaming about now? ... college?

You two should just forget about it.

Like any college is going to let you in with your questionable character!

**MAIKU**

(annoyed)

And just what do you mean by "questionable" character Student Council President?

_Student Council President leans into Maiku's face._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

Or should I say your low morals.

**MAIKU**

And just what do you mean by that?

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

I mean you living with your girl friend.

**MAIKU**

(annoyed)

First ... we live in the same house, not the same bedroom.

Second ... my sister lives with us.

Third ... it's really none of your business!

**INT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - TEACHERS' ROOM - LATER**

_Mizuho and Keiko at their desks._

**MIZUHO**

My mother mentioned that you were doing DNA research.

**KEIKO**

Well its more like DNA mapping. Not only do I need to take blood and tissue samples

but I also need names, photos, and as much family background as I can get.

If you don't have at least names and photos then the DNA database will be worthless.

**MIZUHO**

So why did you want to work as a high school teacher?

**KEIKO**

We have found that high school aged subjects have the best DNA

sample in relation to their age that bridges the last two generations.

_Keiko moves over to a map of Japan hanging on the wall_

**KEIKO**

I have selected three areas to conduct my sampling.

Iwate Prefecture, Hyogo Prefecture, and Fukuoka Prefecture.

Each are at least 200 miles from one another.

By getting my DNA samples from these three,

I should get a good cross section of Japan.

It may sound a little reckless from a scientific stand point.

But I only have a certain amount of time here on

Earth before I have to move on to the next planet.

**MIZUHO**

Yes, I see your point. When do you plan on doing your sampling.

**KEIKO**

Since my subjects are going to be all high school students

I won't have access to them until after school anyway.

I can transport to one of the three Prefectures right after school each day,

that should give me at least six hours per day and 12 hours on the weekends.

**MIZUHO**

By the way just how do you plan to take those DNA samples

without people becoming suspicious of what you're doing?

**KEIKO**

I have a very special helper.

_Suddenly a little PerCom like the one Mizuho has (Mr. Marie), appears on Keiko's desk._

_Standing tall and confident with his sampling needle in his right hand ready for work._

**MIZUHO**

You know a lot of your weekends will be taken up with grading student's papers.

**KEIKO**

(smiling)

I'll fit it into my research schedule.

Keiko (thinking to herself)

Somehow!


	2. CHAPTER 2 – MIINA'S LITTLE SECRET

CHAPTER 2 – MIINA'S LITTLE SECRET

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

**MAIKU'S ROOM**

Maiku intensely typing on his computer keyboard.

The door slides open and Miina walks in with a cup of coffee.

**MIINA MIYAFUJI**

Okay, Maiku, time for your coffee break.

**MAIKU**

(looking up from his work)

Thanks, Miina, I needed a break.

**MIINA**

(giving Maiku a quick kiss)

Anything for my Maiku you know.

**MAIKU**

Oh really?

_Miina walks over and turns the lights off._

_Now only the light from the computer monitor softly illuminates them as their lips lock in passionate love._

_Suddenly Maiku and Miina are aware that they are not alone._

**KAREN ONODERA**

(now standing behind them)

Excuse me, Miina, but its time for our bath - don't you think so?

_Before Miina can answer, Karen grabs Miina by the hand and leads her out of the room._

**MAIKU**

(puzzled)

Just how did she get in here without us hearing her?

**DOWNSTAIRS BATHROOM**

_Karen and Miina sitting in the bath. Miina is visibly in a huff._

**KAREN**

You know I did it for your own good.

**MIINA**

(arms folded in defiance)

So who made you the love police in this house?

**KAREN**

You know what would happen if I didn't step in.

**MIINA**

(venting her sexual frustration)

So what!

**KAREN**

Things are complicated enough around here without us adding a fourth person to this house,

especially one who would only add to our bills.

**MIINA**

(unfolding her arms)

I'm sorry Karen...it's just that Maiku and me don't get much time together since school started.

**KAREN**

If we didn't have to support ourselves we could enjoy our senior high school year a lot more.

**KAREN**

But with you and me working extra hours at the store during the

holidays we won't have much time for anything ... I'm sorry.

**MIINA**

Oh Karen it's not your fault ... it's just so frustrating.

Life just isn't fair when we have so many responsibilities.

**KAREN**

But just think how complicated our lives were just two years ago!

**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE - 2 YEARS AGO**

**EXT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON**

_Maiku answers the front door._

**MIINA**

Hi, I'm your twin sister.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**KAREN**

Hi, I think I'm your twin sister.

**LATER THE NEXT DAY**

_Karen and Miina in the bath._

**KAREN**

Until we know which one of us is his twin sister we'll form the "Love Alliance".

**EXT. CENTER OF MALL IN TOWN - EVENING**

_Karen standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at Maiku._

**KAREN**

I Love you Maiku, but that should be expected because I am your twin sister.

_Later Maiku is sitting on the pavement leaning against _

_an iron fence reading his mother's diary._

**MAIKU**

So Karen and I are twins. But ...

no way, the girl in the pool is Miina and Karen was in taking a nap?

So even back then the three of us were together.

**EXT. TRAIN STATION - LATE AFTERNOON**

_Maiku grabs Miina by the arm as she tries to run from him._

**MAIKU**

I don't care if were not related,

you're part of our family and I never want you to leave.

**MIINA**

Oh Maiku, I love you.

**END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

**MIINA**

I guess you're right Karen,

things were a lot more complicated just two years ago.

**EXT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - MORNING**

_With a very concerned look on her face, Karen stands in front of the bathroom door._

**KAREN**

Miina, are you okay?

_From within the bathroom Miina throws up - BARF!_

**MIINA**

How long do I have to put up with this stomach flu?

Karen, how come yours only lasted one day?

**KAREN**

I guess the stomach bugs like you more. Miina,

isn't this the 3rd day of the stomach flu for you?

**MIINA**

Looking on the bright side, it's a great way to loose weight real fast.

**KAREN**

Can you make it to school?

**MIINA**

Just go on ahead, I'll catch up - don't worry.

**KAREN**

Okay, see you in class.

**EXT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - LATER**

_Miina just arriving at school._

_Miina stops to talk to some of her friends who are sitting on a bench eating snacks._

**MIINA'S 1ST FRIEND**

Miina, you're late again? Are you still throwing up from the stomach flu?

**MIINA**

Yeah, it's getting to be a real drag.

**MIINA'S 2ND FRIEND**

Say Miina, are you sure it's the stomach flu?

I mean you've been throwing up every morning for three days now.

**MIINA**

What do you mean?

**MIINA'S 1ST FRIEND**

Well, could it be something else?

_Miina's 2nd friend looking around first before she speaks._

**MIINA'S 2ND FRIEND**

(softly)

Maybe it's morning sickness!

_Miina now with a horrified look on her face._

**MIINA**

Oh no, it couldn't possibly be that! I mean Maiku and me ...

well ... we've never gone that far.

**MIINA'S 2ND FRIEND**

Oh come on Miina, you live with Maiku!

_Miina now with a stern look on her face._

**MIINA**

Hey, we live in the same house not the same bedroom you know!

**MIINA**

(disgruntled - thinking to hersel)

Aside from that Karen is always making sure nothing can happen between us -

I mean even if we wanted to!

_The school bell rings and the students start moving towards their next class._

_On her way to class, Miina stops to look out one of the windows and ponder._

**MIINA**

Oh, please ... it just can't be that!

**FLASHBACK - INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

**MAIKU**

Hey, Miina, where's Karen?

**MIINA**

She went over to help out with a school project at Haruko's house.

She said she might be home late.

_Miina takes Maiku by the arm._

**MIINA**

It's nice to have the house to ourselves.

_They start to kiss and then one of their hands reaches up and turns off the lights._

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

_Miina still staring out the window but now with a look of dread._

**MIINA**

Oh boy, that could be it!

**EXT. DRUG STORE - AFTER SCHOOL**

_Miina looking hurriedly down the isle. She finally sees what she's looking for and stops in front of it._

_ Miina looks around quickly to make sure that no one she knows sees her as she grabs a small colored box._

_Now at the register holding the box close to her so no one can see it. _

_Again she quickly looks around to see if anyone she knows is there. _

_Miina puts the colored box on the checkout counter and quickly pays for it._

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - LATER**

_Miina sneaks into the bathroom with a white bag and quickly closes and locks the bathroom door behind her._

_She then takes the colored box out of the bag and starts reading the directions on the back._

**INSERT - THE COLORED BOX, which reads:**

**"PREGENCY TEST KIT"**

**MIINA**

Okay, I filled the cup ...

and now what?

Oh yeah, I dip this in and ...

_A look of intense anticipation is on Miina's face as she awaits the results of the test._

_Suddenly, there's a knock at the bathroom door._

**MAIKU**

Hey is that you Miina? Come on, I really need to use the bathroom.

**MIINA**

(now in a total panic)

Of all the people in the world to show up now...Maiku why you? I've got to hide this first.

**MIINA**

Okay, Maiku, just give me a minute!

_Miina grabs all the parts to the test kit and throws them back _

_into the box then jams the box into the back of the cabinet under the sink._

**MAIKU**

(impatient)

Come on Miina I really need to use the bathroom - Now!

_Miina trying to compose herself before opening the bathroom door. _

_As she starts to push open the door._

**MIINA**

Okay, Maiku, you can ...

_Before Miina can finish opening the door Maiku flings it open_

_ catapulting Miina out of the bathroom as Maiku rushes in and slams the door shut._

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

_Miina pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom._

_Maiku opens the bathroom door with a sigh of relief on his face and notices Miina standing there._

**MAIKU**

(suspecting something)

Miina what are you doing?

**MIINA**

Oh, you see its my turn to clean the bathroom this week so I just wanted to get a head start on it.

**MAIKU**

(suspicious)

Oh ... okay.

_Miina runs past Maiku and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. _

_Maiku, watching all this, just shakes his head and goes on his way._

_Miina now pulling the pregnancy test kit from under the bathroom sink._

_ Miina pulls out the test strip and looks at it, then looks at the directions_

_ on the back of the box and then looks back at the test strip._

_With a look of desperation she looks at the directions on the back _

_of the box **again** and then back at the test strip._

**MIINA**

(dread)

Oh, now I really I'm going to be sick!

_Outside the bathroom door the sound of Miina crying and_

_ throwing up at the same time fills the first floor of the house._

**INT. BATHROOM - EVENING**

_Miina in the bathtub staring out into space. Karen slides open the bath door._

**KAREN**

You didn't wait to take your bath with me, I was wondering - is everything okay?

**MIINA**

Oh no, I'm fine I just wanted to take my bath early so I could go to bed earlier.

Karen, looking even more concerned, now washes off and gets into the tub.

**KAREN**

You didn't eat very much at dinner tonight.

Miina now looking down at the bath water.

**MIINA**

Well yeah, I still have this stomach flu, and I didn't feel like eating.

Karen now leaning in towards Miina and looking even more concerned.

**KAREN**

You know, Miina we've been living together for two years now.

We're finally seniors in high school.

You're not just my best friend, but I consider you my sister.

Miina now coming out of her daze looks at Karen, her eyes start to tear up.

**MIINA**

I feel the same way Karen ... we are sisters.

_Karen with the look of a mothers satisfaction knowing her _

_suspicion that Miina was hiding a problem was right._

**MIINA**

Oh, Karen!

Miina leans on Karen's shoulder and starts sobbing.

**KAREN**

Miina, what is it?

_From outside the bathroom the sound of Miina sobbing - then suddenly._

**KAREN**

You're what? ... Nyu.

**MIINA**

Oh no, Karen, don't pass out in the bathtub!

Miina, now holding the unconscious Karen from sinking under the bath water.

**MIINA**

(sarcastically)

If anyone is going to pass out, it should be me, Karen.

**LATER - KAREN & MIINA'S BEDROOM**

_Karen laid out on her futon with a blanket over her and a wet towel on her forehead._

_As Karen comes to she sees Miina sitting beside her._

**KAREN**

(sheepish grin)

I did it again, didn't I ?

**MIINA**

Passing out in the bath tub of all places. Of course,

I haven't any room to talk since, I've been there before.

**KAREN**

Yeah, my brother had to carry you out of the tub ... hey wait, how did I get here?

Karen's face starts to turn a bright red.

**MIINA**

Oh Karen, don't worry, he's your brother.

Karen now slowly pulling the blanket to cover her

head in an act to hide from her embarrassment.

**KAREN**

So Miina, does Maiku know that you're pregnant?

**MIINA**

Well that's just it, you see Maiku has a lot on his mind right now Karen.

I mean with school, work, and spending extra time on the Student Council,

and then studying for his college entrance exams.

**KAREN**

(stunned)

You haven't told him?

**MIINA**

If I tell him now he won't be able to concentrate on all the stuff he's doing and

he may even consider not going to college and just try to find a job.

**KAREN**

Miina you know Maiku will do the right thing and marry you!

**MIINA**

But that's just it Karen! I don't want him to marry me because he has to -

I want him to marry me because he wants to!

**KAREN**

So, when are you going to tell him?

**MIINA**

Just give me a little time, please, Karen.

I need sometime to take all this in, I'm still in shock about it myself.

**KAREN**

Yeah, I understand. So, how are you feeling?

**MIINA**

Like an over-inflated beach ball.

_Karen and Miina look at each other with a funny smile. They want to laugh but the situation just isn't really funny._


	3. Chapter 3  OH! PLEASE TEACHER

CHAPTER 3 – OH! PLEASE TEACHER

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - MORNING**

_Karen walking by the bathroom dressed and ready for school. _

_As Karen nears the bathroom door, she stops and can hear Miina throwing up - BARF!_

**MIINA**

Maiku, this is all your fault!

Miina throws up again - BARF!

**MIINA**

Maiku, look at what you did to me!

Miina throws up again - BARF!

**MIINA**

Maiku, I hate you!

**INT. CLASSROOM A-1 - LATER**

**MR. MASAMI YAMADA's Class.**

**LUNCHTIME**

_Koishi Yamada (formally Ms. Koishi Herikawa) slips through the classroom door_

_ with a box lunch in hand for her new husband and ex-teacher._

**MIINA**

Hey Koishi or should I say Mrs. Yamada, making a special delivery for Herikawa Store?

**KOISHI**

Hey Miina, Karen, well, you know our store motto "service with a smile".

(as she hands off the box lunch to her husband)

**MR. MASAMI YAMADA**

Thanks dear, can you stay and have lunch with me today?

**MIINA**

(turning to Karen)

Aren't they in lovie-dovie mode today!

**KAREN**

It's just so cute these young married couples.

And to think that only a year ago they were teacher and student.

**MIINA**

(adamant)

I'm surprised Koishi's parents didn't call the police on him.

**INT. MR. YAMADA'S CLASSROOM - AFTER LUNCH**

_Students quietly reading their textbooks._

_Mizuho is walking down the hall and glances through the window of Miina's class, _

_catching a glimpse of Miina and Karen. Just one look at Miina and she can tell that something is wrong._

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER**

(the relationship between Mizuho, Mina and Karen has become over the past 2 years one of a big sister or surrogate mother and just not JUST their teacher)

_Mizuho confronts Miina._

**MIZUHO**

(demanding)

Ms. Miyafuji I need to see you in my Office.

**MIINA**

(startled)

Yes, Mama.

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - MIZUHO'S DESK - MOMENTS LATER**

**MIZUHO**

(concerned)

Is there something troubling you?

**MIINA**

I'm just having a long bout of the stomach flu.

_Just then, a teacher smoking a cigar passes by them. _

_The smoke from the cigar surrounds them and both student and teacher turn green._

_Putting their hands over their mouths they both bolt for the door heading for the rest room._

**INT. GIRL'S RESTROOM - CONTINUOS**

_From outside the girls restroom, the sound of Mizuho and Miina throwing up in turn._

_A few minutes later, both of them are in front of the sinks cleaning themselves up._

**MIZUHO**

Well, I guess you know my little secret now!

**MIINA**

You've got the stomach flu too?

**MIZUHO**

No silly I'm pregnant ... I'm so excited!

**MIINA**

Oh, that's wonderful ...

(her voice trailing off)

_Mizuho notices Miina's tone of voice and looks at her with eyes of a sympathetic mother._

_The tears start welling up in Miina's eyes._

**MIINA**

Oh Ms. Kazami, I'm pregnant too!

_Mizuho takes Miina into her arms._

**MIZUHO**

Come on, let's go for a walk, we could use some fresh air.

.

**EXT. SCHOOL GROUNDS - WHERE THE GRASS MEETS THE FOREST - CONTINUOUS**

**MIZUHO**

I have to admit, Ms. Miyafuji, I already knew.

I noticed that you've had that glow for the last few days.

**MIINA**

You mean the green shaded one?

**MIZUHO**

No, no, silly, the one when a woman is expecting.

Although the green shade does come with it from time to time in the morning.

Ms. Miyafuji, does Mr. Kamishiro know?

**MIINA**

(sheepishly)

No ... not yet.

**MIZUHO**

So why are you waiting to tell him the great news?

**MIINA**

Well, right now it's not such "great news".

Between school, homework, Student Council,

his computer programming job and studying for college entrance exams

I'm afraid he won't be able to concentrate on any of it if I tell him right now.

**MIINA**

He may even give up on going to college just to support us.

**MIZUHO**

(suspicious)

So just when do you plan on telling him?

**MIINA**

After we graduate.

**MIZUHO**

(perplexed)

Ms. Miyafuji that's six months from now,

I think he might notice something about you before then.

**MIINA**

I think I'll be able to hide it if I wear loose clothes.

Mizuho, now with a big smile on her face.

**MIZUHO**

That might work at home, but not at school ... especially when you go swimming!

Now Miina with a funny little smile realizes that her plan was pretty dumb.

**MIINA**

Yeah, I guess you're right.

**MIZUHO**

(inquisitive)

Are you afraid he may not want to marry you if he finds out?

MIINA

(sternly)

No, Maiku will marry me because it's the right thing to do.

Mizuho, sensing something deeper in Miina's explanation.

**MIZUHO**

But?

Now Miina, with a fire in her eyes, looks straight at Mizuho.

**MIINA**

(sharply)

I just don't want him to marry me because he **has** to.

**MIINA**

(she looks down and her voice looses its confidence)

I want him to marry me because he **wants** to!

_Mizuho looking down at Miina with the loving eyes of a mother wanting to consul her child._

**MIZUHO**

Miina, just remember anytime you need to talk come and see me, okay?

Looking up at her teacher she forces a slight smile.

**MIINA**

(realizing her teacher just used her first name)

Thanks, I will!

J_ust then both of their stomachs make a great growling sound._

_Both now looking down at their stomachs in shock of hearing this_

_ horrific growling and thinking that everyone on the school grounds must have heard it too!_

**MIZUHO**

I don't know about you, but I am really hungry.

I know this nice little Cafe just a block from here.

We can just run over and get something.

Miina looking at first a little shocked that her teacher would

suggest leaving campus but then knowing how hungry she is.

**MIINA**

But I'll miss my next class.

**MIZUHO**

Don't worry I'll write you an excuse saying that you were helping me out with a school project.

Which you are, you're helping to feed our future students of this school.

Miina's ready to burst out laughing at such a lame excuse but holds back.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_Maiku comes out of the bathroom holding a tube of toothpaste._

**MAIKU**

Hey Miina, can't you put the cap back on the toothpaste after you use it?

**MIINA**

(retaliatory)

Hey Maiku, can't you put the toilet seat down after you use it?

_Karen standing off to the side watching just smiles and shakes her head._

**MIINA**

(inquisitively)

Hey Karen, when Maiku and me argue does it sound like a married couple?

**KAREN**

(uncertainty)

It's hard to tell sometimes Miina. At times its more like brother and sister.

**LATER**

_Maiku sees Karen staring out the living room window with that spaced out look on her face._

**MAIKU**

Hey, Karen.

Karen suddenly snaps out of her trance.

**KAREN**

Oh, hi, Maiku.

**MAIKU**

So little sister just what seems to be on your mind?

**KAREN**

What do you mean?

_Maiku puts his arm around her shoulder and gives her a small hug of assurance._

**MAIKU**

We've been living together for two years now, and I have learned certain things

about you in that time. Especially when you come to this window and stare into space.

_Karen looking like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar._

**KAREN**

I was just thinking about our mother.

I was just wondering if she used to look out this window at the lake at night too.

**MAIKU**

So is it time for me to start looking for our parents?

**KAREN**

Two years ago, after reading our Mother's diary,

I didn't want to look for her. She abandoned us and I didn't know why.

But now since we are all living together as a family, I want to know why she's not here with us.

I guess I feel it would complete our family if we knew what happened to our parents.

**KAREN**

And why is Miina in the picture of the wading pool?

Is she a friend of the family or is she a relative?

**MAIKU**

Our Mother's diary never mentioned just what Miina's relationship to us is.

**KAREN**

Yes Maiku, I think its time to look for our parents.


	4. Chapter 4  WHO'S THIS NEW STUDENT?

CHAPTER 4 – WHO'S THE NEW STUDENT

**INT. CLASSROOM A-1 - MORNING**

_Mizuho standing in front of the class taking roll, staring down at the roster and calling names_

**MIZUHO**

Ms. Hayashi, Akane.

**STUDENT**

Here!

**MIZUHO**

Ms. Ichijo, Taya.

**STUDENT**

Here!

**MIZUHO**

Ms. Kazami, Maho ...

(suddenly recognizing the name)

**Maho?**

_Sitting in the middle of the classroom is Mizuho's little sister Maho, wearing a student's uniform._

**MAHO**

(waving her hand excitedly)

Here Big Sister!

M_izuho looks up from the roster with a horrified look while all the students turn to look in_

_ amazement at this new student who they have never seen before sitting in the midst of them._

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - MIZUHO'S DESK - LATER**

_Mizuho towering over and staring down at her little sister then at her mother._

**MIZUHO**

Mother! Just what were you thinking? Sneaking Maho into this school.

She's not even from Japan let alone this planet!

**HATSUHO**

(sarcastically)

Well, that didn't stop you did it?

**MIZUHO**

That was different and you know it, Mother!

**HATSUHO**

Now just calm down, Dear.

**MAHO**

(knowing how to turn her big sister's switches)

Big Sister, Please ... I missed you and just like you,

I've been wondering about our father and I wanted to see

and live on the planet where he was from.

Isn't that the reason why you applied for the observer post here?

_Mizuho takes a deep breath and lets out a little sigh as she remembers back to_

_ when she first came into orbit of this planet. To finally see her father's home planet._

**HATSUHO**

And you have to admit she does look cute in this school uniform.

_Suddenly Maho cracks a cute smile across her face._

**MAHO**

Come on Big Sister can't we just spend sometime together on our Father's planet?

You can show me what you've learned about it?

_Mizuho now having calmed down._

**MIZUHO**

(patting her little sister on the head)

Okay little sister you win.

But, you must obey me no matter what!

You're new to the ways and customs of this planet

and you can get into trouble very easily.

**HATSUHO**

Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll be helping her too!

**MIZUHO**

(putting her hand to her forehead)

That's what has me worried.

**HATSUHO**

Between the two of us, she'll be just fine. Remember,

in mathematics she's light years ahead of these students.

**MIZUHO**

Mother, mathematics is not what I'm worried about!

**MIZUHO**

Okay Maho, I know how you feel and I've missed you too.

I remember wondering at your age just what the planet of our father was like to live on.

_Maho, now with a devilish grin of satisfaction._

**MAHO** (in deep thought)

But most of all I want to know what it is about men from Earth

that caused my mother and sister to fall in love and marry them!

**LATER IN THE HALLWAY**

**MIZUHO**

Ms. Onodera, Ms. Miyafuji, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Maho Kazami, my little sister.

**KAREN**

Hi, I'm Karen Onodera.

**MIINA**

Hi, I'm Miina Miyafuji.

**MIZUHO**

I have a staff meeting I must attend, could you two please

show her around the school for me, I'd really appreciate it.

**KAREN AND MIINA**

(together)

Sure.

**EXT. SCHOOL GROUNDS - LATER**

_Maiku and Kousei walking to class._

**MAIKU**

So Tsubaki dropped you just like that?

**KOUSEI**

Yeah, I didn't even see it coming. Some upper class man at her new school.

**MAIKU**

Sorry man, so how are you handling it?

**KOUSEI**

(looking at Maiku in a perverted way)

With a little help from my friends!

**MAIKU**

(annoyed)

Don't even think of going that way again on me!

**KOUSEI**

Oh, Maiku, calm down I'm just joking.

_Coming around the corner of the building is Karen, Miina, and Maho._

**KAREN**

And over there is, oh look, it's Maiku and Kousei.

**MIINA**

Hey Maiku, Kousei, we'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student.

**KAREN**

This is Maho Kazami.

**MAHO**

(turning to the boys with her bouncing breasts)

Glad to meet you.

Both Maiku and Kousei are eying her like a piece of candy because Maho is very cute

(Remember that her mother and older sister both have great figures).

Miina noticing Maiku's interest in Maho decides to snap him out of it.

**MIINA**

Oh Maiku, Maho happens to be Teacher Kazami's little sister.

**MAIKU**

(surprised)

I didn't know she even had a little sister.

**KOUSEI**

Who would have thought that our teacher would have such a cute little sister?

**MAHO**

(flattered)

Oh, you think so?

_But Maho can't keep her eyes off of Maiku, she can feel her heart racing._

**MAHO**

So Mr. Kamishiro, maybe you could join us and show me around too.

_Karen and Miina each take one of Maho's arms._

**MIINA**

Ok, on with the tour ...

(looking directly at Maiku and Kousei)

Maho, you can come back and see the monkeys later.

_As the girls walk away continuing with the tour of the school._

**KOUSEI**

(turning to Maiku)

Maiku, were we just insulted?

**MAIKU**

More like branded I think.

**EXT. SCHOOL GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_The girls stop in front of the library._

**MAHO**

That Kamishiro sure is handsome.

**MIINA**

(agitated)

Sorry but he's already taken!

**MAHO**

So who's boyfriend is he?

**KAREN**

That would be Miina's I'm afraid.

**MAHO**

Oh, sorry, Miina.

As the three girls continue the tour.

**MAHO**

I don't know what it is about him but I can't get him out of my mind.


	5. Chapter 5  MIINA THE MATCH MAKER

CHAPTER 5 – MIINA THE MATCH MAKER

**INT. CLASSROOM A-1 - AFTERNOON**

_School bell rings and everyone heads out of class and into the hallway for home._

**KAREN**

Hey Miina I've got class clean up this week.

**MIINA**

Maiku has a student council meeting so I'll just stop by

the grocery store and get something for tonight's dinner.

_As Miina is walking down the hallway a male student from her class calls to her._

**YOSHI SUZUKI**

Hey Miina, can I talk to you for a second?

**MIINA**

Uh, sure what's up?

**EXT. SCHOOL GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_Yoshi and Miina step off to the side under a tree._

**YOSHI**

Can I ask you something about Karen?

**MIINA**

Uh, sure.

**YOSHI**

Why is it that every time I look her way Karen is staring at me?

Did I do something wrong?

**MIINA**

(the match maker gene in Miina comes alive)

Well, you see ... Karen likes you!

Yoshi with a surprised look on his face.

**MIINA**

Well what do you think of Karen?

**YOSHI**

Well I guess I've never thought about it.

I mean she is cute and seems to be nice,

but we've been in the same class for a year now and I've never worked

on a class project with her so I really don't know much about her.

_Suddenly Miina's stomach growls, remembering that she threw up her_

_ breakfast which means that her stomach is only operating on lunch._

**MIINA**

Tell you what, if you buy me something at that cafe in town,

I'll tell you everything I know about her.

**EXT. CAFE IN TOWN - LATER**

_Miina and Yoshi are setting outside the cafe' with a big banana split in front of Miina._

_ Miina is spilling her guts about Karen to Yoshi._

_Across the street from the cafe' Maiku is walking out of an office supply store carrying _

_a new ink cartridge for his printer at home._

**MAIKU**

(looking at the box in his hand)

I sure wish I could get more pages per ink cartridge out of my printer.

_Maiku spots Miina sitting at the cafe' across the street. As he's about_

_ to cross the street to join her he notices that she is not alone._

**MAIKU**

What is Miina doing with that guy?

_Maiku ducks behind a tree and continues to spy on the couple._

_Maiku feels jealousy for the first time._

_.  
><em>

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - EVENING**

_The phone rings and Maiku answers it._

**MAIKU**

Hello, Kamishiro residence.

**YOSHI**

Hi, this is Yoshi Suzuki, is Miina home?

_Maiku is taken off guard that the guy he saw Miina with at the cafe' would be calling her at home_

**MAIKU**

What am I doing getting jealous?

He's probably just calling about a school assignment they're working on.

_Maiku calls out to Miina downstairs._

**MAIKU**

Hey Miina, pick up the phone!

**MIINA**

Okay Maiku, I've got it.

_Maiku takes the phone from his ear and is about to put the phone back on the charger but suddenly stops._

**MAIKU**

Should I listen in to their conversation?

But that would mean that I don't trust Miina!

_A duel of Maiku's conscious takes place and his jealously takes control._

**YOSHI**

Hey Miina, where do you think I should take Karen on our first date.

_Just as Maiku puts the phone back up to his ear._

**YOSHI**

How about dinner and a movie?

**MIINA**

That sounds great!

_Maiku suddenly takes the phone away from his ear. A look of horror and disbelief _

_comes over his face as he slowly puts the phone back down._

**MAIKU**

He's asking her out to dinner and a movie?

Maiku's mind is in a state of shock as he steps away from the phone.

**YOSHI**

By the way Miina, what kind of movies does Karen like?

.

**EXT. SCHOOL LUNCH AREA - AFTERNOON**

_Maiku, Miina and Karen are just finishing up eating lunch when someone yells to Maiku._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

Mr. Kamishiro, we have a meeting right now or did you forget?

**MAIKU**

Be right there, Student Council President.

Maiku takes off for the Student Council Meeting.

A minute later Yoshi walks up.

**MIINA**

Oh, hi Yoshi.

(turning to Karen)

Hey Karen, would you excuse me I have to run and powder my nose, I'll be right back.

_Karen is a little surprised that Miina is running off leaving her with Yoshi, _

_but nods her head in approval. As Miina leaves she gives the thumbs up "Go For It" sign to Yoshi._

**YOSHI**

(nervous)

Say Karen ... I was wondering if you would like to go to ...

dinner and a movie with me Saturday.

_Delighted that the man of her dreams has asked her out, _

_but also nervous talking to a boy._

**KAREN**

Why yes ... I would like that very much!

**YOSHI**

(now confident)

Can I meet you at your house and we can walk by the lake on our way to town,

it should help to build up our appetite.

**KAREN**

That sounds like fun!

**YOSHI**

Okay if I come by ... say four o'clock?

**KAREN**

(blushing)

That ... that ... would be fine.

_Karen and Yoshi just stand there looking at each other, _

_neither one can think of anything else to say at this awkward moment._

_Miina watching all of this from a second floor window._

**MIINA**

(clinching her fist in victory)

Y-E-S!

**EXT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - EVENING**

**BACK PORCH**

_Karen staring out into the star filled night sky with a Pretz Stick in her mouth_

_ and dreaming about finally going out with the man of her dreams._

_Her dreaming is suddenly interrupted by Mr. Marie hugging the box of Pretz Sticks._

**KAREN**

Well little wonder where have you been?

Karen gives Mr. Marie a Pretz stick, but then Mr. Marie sticks out two fingers.

**KAREN**

You want two Pretz Sticks?

Suddenly sitting next to Mr. Marie is Keiko's PerCom.

At first Karen is surprised, but then it turns into delight as she discovers a new friend.

**KAREN**

Well, another little wonder. Would you like some Pretz too?

Keiko's PerCom takes the Pretz Stick from Karen and sniffs it,

then takes a small bit. His eyes light up and he devours the rest in only two bites.

Karen, Mr. Marie and Keiko's PerCom, now each with a Pretz Stick in their mouths,

stare out into the star filled night sky as they achieve a new level of _Zen._


	6. Chapter 6  YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH WHO?

CHAPTER 6 – YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH WHO?

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON**

_A knock at the front door, Miina answers it._

**MIINA**

Yoshi, please come in.

**YOSHI**

Thanks, Miina, so where's Karen?

**MIINA**

She'll be down in a minute.

_Maiku having heard the knock at the door comes down stairs and see's Miina with Yoshi._

**MAIKU **

**(**screaming in his mind**)  
><strong>

I can't believe this,

what balls this guy has to come to my house and take Miina out on a date,

right in front of me!

**YOSHI**

Hi, Kamishiro.

**MAIKU**

(outraged)

So you think you can just walk in here and take her out on a date?

**YOSHI**

Well, she did agree to it yesterday!

_Maiku looking shocked and dismayed at his casual response._

**MAIKU**

(turning to Miina)

What do you mean you agreed to it yesterday?

Before Miina can answer.

**YOSHI**

I asked her during lunch yesterday and she said it would be all right to meet her here.

**MAIKU**

You have the balls to come to my house and take her out right in front of me?

**YOSHI**

Well yeah, I didn't think you'd get so upset!

**MAIKU**

Well I'll tell you what, she'll leave here over my dead body!

Apparently I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.

_Miina and Yoshi look at each other in disbelief._

**YOSHI**

(confused - turning to Miina)

What's he talking about?

**MIINA**

(shocked & frightened)

I have no idea!

_Just as Maiku gets ready to punch Yoshi, Miina steps between them._

**MIINA**

Maiku what is going on?

**KAREN**

(in a loud voice from across the room)

**Hi Yoshi.**

Everyone stops as all eyes are now on Karen as she comes down

the stairs and steps off the last step and hurries across the room.

She is really dressed up and looking good.

**KAREN**

(rushing over to Yoshi's side)

Maiku, why are you yelling at classmate Yoshi?

**MAIKU**

(stunned)

Wait a minute, _you're_ going out with him?

_Karen turns to Miina totally ignoring her big bad brother._

**KAREN**

We'll be back by ten o'clock!

_Maiku steps back and is now more confused than ever._

**MIINA**

Okay, you two have fun.

_Maiku standing off to the side watches Karen and Yoshi walk out the front door._

**MIINA**

(turning to Maiku)

Maiku just what was that all about?

**MAIKU**

I thought he came over to take you out.

**MIINA**

Whatever gave you that idea?

_With a sheepish grin Maiku just sighs and droops his head realizing he has _

_just made a complete idiot out of himself._

_Miina, looking out the window watches Karen and Yoshi walk out of sight._

_ Suddenly she turns to Maiku._

**MIINA**

(grabbing Maiku by the arm)

Come on Maiku we have to hurry.

**MAIKU**

(now more confused than ever)

And just what are we hurrying for?

**MIINA**

I need to keep an eye on them so they don't mess up their first date.

**MAIKU**

You're going to spy on them?

**MIINA**

No Maiku it's called being a "chaperone".

(revenge)

She's been doing it to us for the past year - you know!

Miina knowing how to manipulate Maiku's feelings for his sister.

**MIINA**

Maiku, it's your little sister, aren't you worried that Yoshi might just try something with Karen.

I mean you know how innocent and naive she is?

_Maiku, in a sudden realization for his little sister's safety_

**MAIKU**

(extremely concerned)

Let's go Miina!

**EXT. MOVIE THEATER IN TOWN - LATER**

_Karen and Yoshi are walking into the movie theater with Miina and Maiku _

_about half a crowd behind them wearing trench coats and sunglasses._

**MAIKU**

I can't believe we're doing this!

**MIINA**

Be quiet Maiku.

_Part way through the movie Karen's cell phone vibrates._

_Karen pulls it out and looks at the text message._

**INSERT - CELL PHONE, which reads:**

"Karen lean into him - rest your shoulder on him so he can put his arm around you - hurry up the movie is half way over!"

**BACK TO SCENE**

_Karen slowly looks to her right and then to her left trying to figure out where Miina is._

_Not seeing anyone Karen smiles and leans into Yoshi._

_Now Yoshi's cell phone vibrates. He takes it out and looks at the text message._

**INSERT - CELL PHONE, which reads:**

"Put your arm around her before you lose the chance stupid, the movie is already halfway over!"

**BACK TO SCENE**

_Yoshi slowly looks to his right and then to his left trying to figure out who is watching them._

_Not seeing anyone, he slowly puts his arm around Karen._

_Sitting ten rows behind with a pair of binoculars in one hand and her cell phone in the other, _

_Miina now has a big smile of satisfaction on her face._

**MIINA**

(clinching her fist in victory)

All right!

Maiku sitting next to Miina with his face in his hands and shaking his head in disbelief.

**MAIKU**

I don't believe what she just did!


	7. Chapter 7  HI NEIGHBOR

CHAPTER 7 – HI NEIGHBOR!

**EXT. MIZUHO'S APARTMENT - EVENING**

_Mizuho and her husband, Kei, are relaxing together in the bathtub. _

_Suddenly the sound of a transport beam fills the room as they vanish in the beam._

_When they re-materialize they find themselves about two feet above the bathtub. _

_Suddenly gravity takes over and they both come down with a SPLASH!_

_After resurfacing they suddenly realize something._

**MIZUHO**

Kei, this isn't our bathroom!

Mizuho and Kei suddenly turn their attention to the sound of the bathroom door slowly opening.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - SAME**

_Karen is walking by the bathroom when she hears a big SPLASH coming from within it._

_ She stops in front of the bathroom door._

**KAREN**

(puzzled)

Wait a minute ... I just saw Maiku and Miina up stairs so it couldn't be one of them.

_Karen's curiosity over comes her fear as she slowly slides open_

_ the bathroom door and to her surprise she sees Mizuho and Kei sitting in their bathtub._

_Just as shocked Mizuho and Kei can only smile and wave to Karen._

_Karen is speechless and can only smile and wave back. _

_Karen slowly closes the door to the bathroom, turns around and leans against the door. _

_Karen's eyes go blank._

**KAREN**

Nyu!

_Karen passes out and hits the floor like a sack of potatoes - CLUMP!_

_Sitting on the window sill watching all of this and laughing their heads off are Mr. Marie and Keiko's PerCom._

_ Apparently Keiko's Percom has been teaching Mr. Marie some new tricks as Keiko's PerCom _

_gives Mr. Marie a "High Five" for a job well done._

_.  
><em>

**INT. MIZUHO'S APARTMENT - LATER**

_Mizuho and Kei in their pajamas sitting on the living room couch looking very happy _

_and are totally engaged in what looks like a game of darts._

_Kei takes aim and throws a dart ... WHACK!_

**MIZUHO**

Nice shot, dear!

**KEI**

Your turn, dear!

Mizuho takes careful aim and throws the dart ... WHACK!

**KEI**

Why dear, that was a great shot!

**MIZUHO**

Why thank you, dear!

On the wall on the other side of the room is Mr. Marie.

He has been tied to the dartboard spread eagle.

His body is outlined on the board by darts.

**MIZUHO**

Your turn dear ...

_WHACK!_

_A dart suddenly hits right between Mr. Marie's legs. Looking down at the dart_

_ and seeing how close it was to his private parts - Mr. Marie faints._

**MIZUHO**

Great shot dear!

**KEI**

Why thank you dear!

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - MORNING**

_Karen is standing by the bathroom door looking very distressed. _

_From inside the bathroom Miina throws up - BARF!_

**MIINA**

Maiku, this is all your fault!

Miina throws up again - BARF!

**MIINA**

(miserable)

Maiku, I hate you so much!

Miina throws up again - BARF!

**MIINA**

(miserable and exhausted)

Maiku, you are such a dog!

**EXT. MIZUHO AND KEI'S APARTMENT - LATER**

_Standing across the street facing Mizuho and Kei's apartment complex is Hatsuho, Keiko, and Maho._

**HATSUHO**

Well, what do you think?

**KEIKO**

Are you sure it's okay?

**HATSUHO**

You don't want to live in that drab spaceship

while you're here, do you?

**KEIKO**

Well, no.

**HATSUHO**

Well, then this should do nicely.

**KEIKO**

Are you sure your daughter and son-in-law won't mind?

Hatsuho just turns to Keiko and smiles (with a little sadistic laugh mixed in).

.

**INT. MIZUHO & KEI'S APARTMENT - MORNING**

BEDROOM

**HATSUHO**

(leaning over Kei)

Oh, he's so cute when he's sleeping.

_Keiko eying the large bulge in the blanket down by Kei's crotch._

**KEIKO**

My, my, it looks like he's been dreaming about Mizuho again.

**MAHO**

(unimpressed)

What's so cute about spit oozing out of his mouth?

_Waking out of a half sleep and now realizing that he is surrounded by three women._

**KEI**

What ... what ... are you guys doing here?

**HATSUHO**

Well we just moved in next door so we thought we'd come over and help wake you up.

We wouldn't want you to be late for work now!

**KEIKO**

Yes, we know how you newly weds can waste time in the morning on each other.

**MAHO**

Oh, that's so gross you guys!

_Just then Mizuho walks into the bedroom with tooth brush in mouth._

**MIZUHO**

Mother? ... Keiko? ... Maho? ... Just what is going on here?

(Mizuho starts crying like a little kid after someone takes their stuffed animal away from them)

.

**EXT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - LATER**

_Mizuho and Keiko walking to their classes._

**KEIKO**

Kei really is cute when he's sleeping.

**MIZUHO**

(disgusted)

Yeah, well that's how I want to keep it!

**KEIKO**

Oh come on, you know girls just want to have fun!

_Mizuho sticks her tongue out at Keiko just before ducking into her classroom._

**KEIKO**

(deviant smile)

Oh to be young again!

_Keiko continues down the hall now with a skip in her walk._


	8. Chapter 8  JUST A PINCH PLEASE!

CHAPTER 8 – JUST A PINCH PLEASE!

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - LATER**

**KEIKO**

PerCom I want to calibrate my equipment

so I need you to go out and take a couple of DNA samples.

_Keiko's PerCom with his DNA sampling needle comes to attention_

_ and does a right shoulder arms with his sampling needle_

_ (the needle is half as long as he is tall) and a snappy salute._

_.  
><em>

**INT. SCHOOL LUNCH AREA - LATER**

_Students standing in line waiting to get lunch._

_Keiko's PerCom is now in stealth mode so no one can see him. He hovers up behind one of the girls waiting in line._

_ Reaching out he first feels the thickness of her dress and then adjusts the length of the sampling needle._

_Satisfied now that the needle can penetrate through her dress to the skin he takes aim and with a look of determination drives the needle into her butt._

_Suddenly the girl standing in line gives out a blood curdling scream of pain. _

_She quickly spins around to see who pinched her and standing behind her is Maiku._

**GIRL IN LUNCH LINE**

You pinched me you pervert!

SLAP! (That can be heard throughout the whole school).

_Maiku now standing dumbfounded with a big red hand imprint on the right side of his face._

_.  
><em>

**INT. KAREN AND MIINA'S CLASS ROOM - LATER**

Girls sitting around before class starts.

**MIINA'S 1ST FRIEND**

Hey did you hear about that guy from Class B-1 who pinched Yuri in the butt in the lunch line?

**MIINA'S 2ND FRIEND**

Yeah, I heard she reported it to the Student Council President.

**MIINA**

What a pervert, what's with that guy?

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

(slithering up from behind)

Oh yes, by the way that boy's name was _Maiku Kamishiro._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

Hey Miina isn't he your boyfriend?

I guess you just don't thrill him anymore.

Miina is now both embarrassed and infuriated at the same time.

**MAHO**

(standing just outside the door of the classroom)

Well, well, this is interesting.

Maybe he's not so committed to Miina as I thought.

Maybe I have a chance.

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER**

_Maiku walking back to class._

**MAIKU**

(now in deep thought)

This has to be the worst day of my life.

_As Maiku walks down the hall he starts to realize that groups of girls _

_are stopping and staring at him and then as he passes them._

**GIRLS IN HALLWAY**

(whispering)

That's the pervert who pinched that girl at lunch today.

**GIRLS IN HALLWAY**

(whispering)

Hey, isn't he on the Student Council?

**GIRLS IN HALLWAY**

(whispering)

Just goes to show you that you can't trust anyone!

**MAIKU**

(shrugging his shoulders with a giant sigh)

This is really the worst day of my life!

_Maiku makes it back to class, but after he sits down he can feel _

_most of the girls staring at him with dirty looks. _

_But at the same time all the guys are giving him the "thumbs up"._

**MAIKU**

(again takes a big sigh)

This is definitely the worst day of my life!


	9. Chapter 9  JUST ANOTHER EVENING OF

CHAPTER 9 – JUST ANOTHER EVENING OF COLLECTING DATA

**EXT. IWATE PREFECTURE - DOWNTOWN SHOPPING CENTER - EVENING**

Keiko sitting in a small booth dressed up in a sexy cat outfit.

The sign above the booth reads: "FREE DRAWING FOR A NEW LAP TOP COMPUTER - HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS ONLY !"

**KEIKO**

(authoritarian)

High School students only - please!

**HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT**

I can understand why you want our names and address

and even our high school but why do we need to put down our parents' names?

**KEIKO**

Well, you see if you win and I come to deliver your computer

and you're not home, I need to know who I can have sign for it.

**HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT**

Oh, okay!

_As students finish filling out the raffle tickets they feel a little prick_

_ like a bug bite and try slapping the spot on their bodies. _

_Of course just standing out of harms way in stealth mode is Keiko's PerCom _

_with needle in hand and his video eyes snapping pictures of each student._

_.  
><em>

**INT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - MORNING**

HALLWAY - KEIKO AND MIZUHO WALKING TO THEIR CLASSROOMS

**KEIKO**

Yawn.

**MIZUHO**

You look a little tired today, just how late did

you stay out taking DNA samples last night?

**KEIKO**

Well, we were in Iwate Prefecture until 10:00 pm getting samples

and then I finished grading papers by 3:00 this morning, I think.

**MIZUHO**

You need to slow down or you'll wear yourself out.

This is the second week in a row you've done this isn't it?

**KEIKO**

I don't know how long I will be here so I need to collect as many samples as I can,

otherwise all of my work here will be for nothing.

**KEIKO**

I've noticed that you and student Miyafuji have been sneaking off campus during the afternoon,

isn't that against school policy?

**MIZUHO**

Ms. Miyafuji is helping me on a special project.

**KEIKO**

A special project that includes eating fatty foods?

**MIZUHO**

It's important that Ms. Miyafuji and I get out for a quick snack each day.

We are supporting each other in this time.

**KEIKO**

You don't mean that Ms. Miyafuji is pregnant too?

**MIZUHO**

Keep your voice down, no one else knows.

**KEIKO**

(softly)

Who's the father?

**MIZUHO**

Mr. Kamishiro.

**KEIKO**

Don't tell me that the father is the boy who

pinched that girl in the lunch line yesterday?

**KEIKO**

Just what is it with his parents? I would never

allow my son to cause that kind of trouble!

**MIZUHO**

(annoyed)

Now you just listen to me! Both Mr. Kamishiro and Ms. Miyafuji are good hard working kids.

They both live by themselves and have to work after school to support themselves.

Mr. Kamishiro is even on the Honor Roll!

**MIZUHO**

Besides, Mr. Kamishiro would never do anything like pinch another student.

If you would spend more time with your students you would know this!

Your job is not only to teach your students but to also support them.

.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - EVENING**

_Mizuho and her husband have come over for dinner._

_ Originally this started out as a home visit by their teacher and turned into a home visit with dinner._

**AT THE DINNER TABLE**

**KAREN**

Wasn't Teacher Sato coming too?

**MIZUHO**

I'm sorry, but Teacher Sato had a meeting to go to at the last minute.

**MIZUHO**

(thinking to herself)

Off for another night of DNA samples, then staying up late to grade papers.

That woman needs to slow down!

**KEI**

So what do you guys want, a boy or a girl?

_Suddenly Mizuho elbows Kei in the side to remind him that Miina has not told Maiku yet._

_Thinking fast, Mizuho thrusts a plate of chicken into Maiku's face._

**MIZUHO**

(giant grin on her face)

What Kei means is - do you want a leg or a breast Mr. Kamishiro.

**INT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - MORNING**

HALLWAY - STUDENTS RUSHING TO CLASS

**KEIKO**

Yawn!

**MIZUHO**

You look really tired again today, just how late did you stay out taking DNA samples this time?

**KEIKO**

Well we were in Hyogo Prefecture until 11:00 pm getting samples

and thenI finished grading papers by 4:00 AM this morning - I think.

**LATER**

_Mizuho walks by Keiko's classroom and sees her standing _

_at the podium in front of the class sound asleep._

_The students at first can't believe what they see,_

_ but immediately take advantage of the situation and start openly_

_ talking to each other and even start text messaging to their friends on their cell phones._

_.  
><em>

**INT. TEACHERS' ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - LATER**

Mizuho standing over Mieko with her arms crossed like a mother ready to scold her child.

**MIZUHO**

(demanding)

Tonight you are going to take a break from your research!

We are going to the Fall Festival and then you're going home to get some sleep.

**KEIKO**

(sheepishly)

Yes Mama.


	10. Chapter 10  THE FESTIVAL

CHAPTER 10 – THE FESTIVAL

**EXT. CAFE IN TOWN - AFTERNOON**

**KAREN**

It sure was nice of my brother to take us out for lunch, isn't it Miina.

**MIINA**

Yeah Maiku, why are you being so nice to us?

**MAIKU**

I just thought it would be nice for a change that

we get out of the house and do something different.

**KAREN**

Talk about doing something different Miina,

Yoshi ask me to go to the Fall Festival with him.

**MIINA**

I sure would like to go to the Fall Festival, Karen,

but no one has asked me.

(Miina gives a quick look at Maiku)

... but it doesn't matter anyways,

since I don't have a kimono to wear.

**KAREN**

Why, I just realized I don't own a kimono either.

I've never had the time to go anywhere where I would need one.

Realizing that he has just been set up by Miina and Karen.

**MAIKU**

Okay I get the hint. I'll take you guys over to buy kimonos,

but this will be your birthday presents since we are on a budget as you know.

K_aren and Miina look at each other with looks of satisfaction that their little scheme worked._

.

**EXT. FALL FESTIVAL - NIGHT**

_Keiko, Mizuho, Kei, Hatsuho, and Maho are all standing in front of the entrance._

**HATSUHO**

(turning to Keiko)

That old kimono seems to fit you just right.

Keiko doing a little spin like a fashion model.

**KEIKO**

(winking)

Of course, I've still got it where it counts you know!

_They walk along to a spot which allows them to stop and look out onto the lake._

**HATSUHO**

I've forgotten how beautiful the lake is at night.

**KEIKO**

It has been a long time since I've seen it from here.

For the first time since I got here I feel myself starting to relax.

_But then Keiko feels like someone is watching her. _

_She looks to her right but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. _

_Then she looks to her left and see's an old couple staring at her._

_The old woman starts walking towards her, at first Keiko doesn't know what to make of it,_

_but then with a look of astonishment and then horror._

**KEIKO**

No ... it can't be, it just can't be!

_Keiko now in a total panic starts moving away from the group and into the woods,_

_ but her exit is blocked by a fence and 50 foot drop to the lake below. She quickly ducks behind a tree._

_Grabbing her PerCom._

**KEIKO**

Transport me now!

**PERCOM**

(puzzled)

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP.

**KEIKO**

(total panic)

What do you mean where to? Just "anywhere" but here!

_Keiko's PerCom's face smiles with total deviant delight._

_Keiko notices the look on his face and suddenly realizes what she has just said._

**KEIKO**

No..No..No, I didn't mean anywhere...

To late, Keiko is caught in the transport beam.

.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - CONTINUOS**

_Karen is coming down the stairs in her new kimono. _

_As she walks by the bathroom door she hears a big SPLASH from within the bathroom._

**KAREN**

(puzzled)

Wait a minute...Maiku and Miina are still upstairs getting dressed, so who's in the bathroom?

**INSIDE BATHROOM**

_Keiko is just coming up for air._

**KEIKO**

(gasping for air)

I'll strangle that PerCom, he is so dead I'll ...

_Keiko suddenly stops her rage as she looks around and_

_ realizes she doesn't have any idea where she is._

**OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM**

_Karen hesitates at first but her curiosity over comes her fear and slowly opens the door. _

_There sitting in their bathtub wearing a kimono is Keiko._

_Keiko hears the door slide open._

_ Seeing Karen at the door and no place for her to hide so she just smiles and waves to Karen._

_Karen now dumbfounded can only wave back to Keiko and slowly closes the door._

_ Karen turning around leans against the bathroom door. Karen's eyes go blank._

**KAREN**

Nyu!

Passing out, Karen hits the floor like a sack of potatoes.

.

**EXT. IN FRONT OF FALL FESTIVAL GATE - LATER**

_Maiku, Miina, Karen, Yoshi, standing in front of the gate to the Fall Festival._

**MIINA**

(doing a slow spin)

Well Maiku what do you think of my kimono?

**MAIKU**

(eying Miina like a piece of candy)

It looks really nice.

Karen, not to be out done by Miina, also does a slow spin.

**KAREN**

So Yoshi what do you think?

Yoshi is dumb struck by how cute Karen looks outlined by the lanterns of the festival.

**YOSHI**

(mesmerized)

Wow ... Karen.

**MIINA**

(seeing that Yoshi's mind is in outer space)

Yoshi ... earth to Yoshi, come in Yoshi!

The two couples hold hands as they walk through the gate into the festival.

**LATER**

**MIINA**

Hey Maiku why don't we go through the Haunted house.

**KAREN**

(reluctantly)

I don't know Miina.

**MIINA**

Oh come on Karen, Yoshi will protect you.

**YOSHI**

(trying to flex his muscles)

Don't worry Karen, nothing can happen to you with me by your side.

**KAREN**

(reluctantly)

Well ... okay.

**MIINA**

(winking)

Just keep nice and close to Yoshi, Karen.

**MAIKU**

Okay Miina we get the idea.

M_aho spots Maiku headed for the Haunted House and_

_ grabs her PerCom (Ms. Miruru) and starts giving it commands._

_.  
><em>

**INT. THE HAUNTED HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Walking through the Haunted House Miina starts out with confidence in her walk,

but as the room goes black and lightening strikes light up the silhouettes of the monsters

that weren't there just a second ago, Miina grabs Maiku for support.

The low hum of a transport beam fills the room.

The room goes dark once more and the lightening strikes lighting up Maiku,

but in Miina's place it's now Maho who is holding onto Maiku with a deviant smile of satisfaction.

The lightening stops again and the room is plunged back into darkness.

The low hum of a transport beam fills the room.

When the lightening strikes again Miina is back holding onto Maiku with a confused and terrified look on her face.


	11. Chapter 11  JUST ANOTHER DAY

CHAPTER 11 – JUST ANOTHER DAY

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - MORNING**

_Karen standing by the bathroom door with a very distressed look on her face._

From inside the bathroom Miina lets loose again - BARF!

**MIINA**

Maiku, this is all your fault!

_Karen standing outside the bathroom now with a sympathetic concerned look._

Miina throws up again - BARF!

**MIINA**

Maiku, I hate you so much!

_Karen now starting to get a sickly look about her face._

Miina throws up again - BARF!

**MIINA**

Maiku, you are such a dog!

_Karen, now turning green around the gills from listening to Miina throwing up._

_As Miina steps out of the bathroom Karen suddenly runs past her and into the_

_ bathroom with her hand over her mouth and slams the door closed and throws up - BARF!_

**KAREN**

Big brother, this is all your fault!

_Karen slowly opens the bathroom door and walks out looking totally depleted._

**MIINA**

Karen, you're not pregnant are you?

Karen with a sheepish grin on her face.

**KAREN**

(mustering enough strength for a smile)

No, I think they just call it sympathy pains.

_Both girls now with big smiles on their faces, hug each other and giggle._

_.  
><em>

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - MORNING**

**KEIKO**

PerCom, I made some modifications to the system so I need to re-calibrate my equipment again.

I want you to go out and take a couple of DNA samples.

**KEIKO'S PERCOM**

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep.

**KEIKO**

Yes, I will need pictures and student names, now don't get lazy on me - okay!

_PerCom with his DNA sampling needle comes to attention and does_

_ a right shoulder arms with his needle and a snappy salute._

_But when Keiko isn't looking he sticks his tongue out at her in defiance._

_.  
><em>

**EXT. SCHOOL TRACK AND FIELD AREA - LATER**

_Students standing in line waiting to get a drink of water._

_Keiko's PerCom (now in stealth mode) floats up behind one of the girls waiting in line. _

_He eyes the thickness of her gym shorts and then adjusts the length of the needle. _

_He takes aim but stops and looks behind him._

_A smile of deviant delight comes across his face as he turns back towards his target _

_and with a look of renewed determination drives the needle into her rear._

_Suddenly the girl standing in line gives out a blood curdling scream of pain. _

_She quickly spins around to see who pinched her and standing behind her is Maiku._

**GIRL STANDING IN LINE**

You pinched my butt you pervert!

A "_**SLAP**_" that can be heard all over campus.

Maiku standing dumbfounded with a big red imprint of a hand on the right side of his face.

.

**INT. MIZUHO'S CLASS ROOM - MORNING**

_A substitute teacher stands in front of the class_

**SUBSTITUTE TEACHER**

Miss Kazami is out sick today, but she should be back tomorrow.

**INT. MIZUHO & KEI'S APARTMENT - EARLIER THAT MORNING**

BEDROOM

_Hatsuho, Keiko and Maho are attempting to hold Mizuho down on the bedroom floor._

_Mizuho's face is transforming into something demonic with pointed ears and small fangs._

_Kei is in the corner of the bedroom cowering in fear._

**HATSUHO**

(struggling to hold her daughter down)

Oh don't worry Kei,

this is just one of those mood swings that woman from

our planet go through during this time of pregnancy.

_All three woman struggling to hold her down now._

**HATSUHO**

(hoping to reassure Kei)

It'll pass in just a little while.

**MIZUHO**

(trying to grab at Kei)

It's all his fault! Let me go I want to rip his heart out.

**HATSUHO**

(now with some serious concern for Kei's safety)

Uh Kei, it's a beautiful day out why don't you take a nice walk.

_Mizuho's finger nails start getting longer and her face gets even more demon like._

**MIZUHO**

(in a voice half demon - half whiny woman)

Look at what you've done to me, I'm so fat and my feet hurt!

**HATSUHO**

Uh Kei, why don't you make that a nice _**long**_ walk, this could take some time.

.

**INT. KAREN AND MIINA'S CLASS ROOM - LATER**

_Student Council President walks up to Miina's desk._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

So Miina, your boyfriend has a new hobby I see,

pinching girls in the rear while they stand innocently in line.

Miina looks up and gives Student Council President a dirty look.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

Or has he finally gotten tired of you and feels its time to trade you in for a new model,

for shall we say something unused if you know what I mean!

**MIINA**

Maiku would never do anything like that!

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

Oh really? He just pinched a girl from class A-3 while standing in line

for water by the track. Just how low and perverted will he go?

_Suddenly a hand comes out of nowhere and slaps Student Council President up side the face. Whack!_

_Taken totally by surprise, Student Council President staggers back holding the side of her face._

_Karen, from out of nowhere, is now standing before Student Council President in a defiant stance._

**KAREN**

Don't you dare talk about my brother that way!

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

**Do you have any idea just who I am?**

**KAREN**

I don't care who you are,

don't you ever talk about my brother or Miina

that way or I'll slap the other side of your face.

Karen leans into Student Council President's face.

**KAREN**

(demanding)

Do you understand me!

Student Council President turns and runs out of the

classroom crying and holding the side of her face.

**MIINA**

Whoa! ... Karen I never knew you had it in you,

that was quite a right hand you have there.

_Karen now starting to come down from her "Protection Mode" High._

**KAREN**

(sheepishly)

I kind of surprised myself. I don't know what came over me.

.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_Late at night in Maiku's room. Maiku looks very tired and frustrated in front of his computer._

**MAIKU**

I just can't figure out what I'm doing wrong,

why doesn't this code work?

Suddenly Mr. Marie appears beside Maiku's keyboard.

**MAIKU**

(annoyed)

So what do you want? I haven't got any Pretz Sticks.

Mr. Marie turns and looks at the computer monitor.

**MARIE**

Ooooh!

_Mr. Marie steps up to the key board and starts typing at lighting speed._

_Maiku taken back by this bold move to invade his space._

**MAIKU**

Hey, just what do you think you're doing?

_Mr. Marie stops typing and steps back from the key board then points to the computer monitor._

_Maiku looks at the computer code that Mr. Marie has just typed in and studies it for a couple of seconds._

**MAIKU**

That's it! That's where the code was looping ... but how did you?

_Mr. Marie standing tall with his arms crossed and a smug look of satisfaction on his face._

**MAIKU**

(relieved and grateful)

Uh ... thanks ... thanks a lot I was really stuck on that code.

_Mr. Marie still with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face now._

**MAIKU**

(sighs)

Okay, let me go downstairs and see if I can find some Pretz Sticks.


	12. Chapter 12  DAY OF RECONING

CHAPTER 12 – DAY OF RECONING

**EXT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - AUDITORIUM - MORNING**

_The sound of military drums at the start of a court martial_

_The school auditorium has been turned into a courtroom._

_Student Council President is sitting in front of the crowd at the judges podium wearing a black robe with hood._

_To the left is the jury box - the first row is made up of students while the second row is made up of teachers._

_Maiku is seated by himself in a chair dead center of the room._

_Behind Maiku is the gallery filled with students anxiously watching the proceedings._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

This Student Council court is now in session.

The judge's gavel hits the podium - BAM-BAM-BAM.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

The charges against student Maiku Kamishiro are as follows -

two counts of inappropriate touching of a female student.

How do you plead?

**MAIKU**

Innocent, I never touched anyone!

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

On October 2nd at 11:33 a.m. did you not pinch female student

Yuri Satoin the butt while she was waiting in line for lunch?

_A gasp of disbelief and disgust comes from the jury box and _

_gallery of students in the back of the room._

**MAIKU**

Of course not! ... what are you talking about?

_Keiko looks over and see's her PerCom with a big smile._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

On October 5th at 1:30 pm did you not pinch female student

Nina Ferdara in the butt as she was waiting in line to get a drink of water by the track?

**MAIKU**

Of course I didn't.

_Keiko can now hear her PerCom giggling with sadistic satisfaction almost bringing himself to tears._

_Keiko now suspecting something grabs her computer notebook._

_ Typing in the name of the first student she can see that a DNA sample was taken on October 2nd at 11:30 AM. _

_She quickly scowls down and finds the second student's name and can see that the DNA sample was taken on October 5th at 1:30 PM._

_With a look of contempt towards her PerCom._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

You were standing right behind each student how could it not be you?

_Keiko suddenly jumps up._

**KEIKO**

I request a 20 minute recess.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

But Teacher Sato, we just started!

**KEIKO**

Yes, I realize that, but I have my reasons.

In disgust Student Council President announces.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

This student court will recess for twenty minutes.

(slams her gavel down - BAM!)

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - CONTINUOUS**

_Keiko holding her PerCom by the throat._

**KEIKO**

I want a video playback of the DNA sample you took for the first student.

_Keiko's PerCom, not laughing now, but with a worried look _

_starts the playback projecting it in front of him._

_The playback shows Keiko's PerCom floating up behind a girl _

_and shoving the sample needle into the girl's rear._

**KEIKO**

(with a fiendish look of glee)

Now I want you to playback the DNA sample for the next student.

_Her PerCom, now sweating profusely starts the playback and once _

_again it shows him shoving the sample needle into the students rear._

_Keiko now realizes that Maiku had nothing to do with it._

**KEIKO**

(putting her hand to her forehead)

How am I going to explain this?

**INT. SCHOOL AUDITORIUM - COURT ROOM - LATER**

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

This court is now back in session

(gavel hits the podium - BAM!)

This court is now prepared to pass judgment on you, Mr. Kamishiro.

**MAIKU**

Hey, don't I get a chance to present my side of this?

_Keiko suddenly stands up._

**KEIKO**

I'm afraid to say, but this seems to be all my fault. Please let me explain.

_A gasp of surprise comes from the jury box and gallery_

_ of students in the back of the room._

**KEIKO**

You see some people build remote controlled model airplanes

for a hobby, but I like to build remote controlled space craft.

_Slowly floating up behind Student Council President is a_

_ 1/20th scale model of a Lunar Lander with its robotic probe arm _

_swinging slowly up and down. _

_(A close up reveals that Keiko's PerCom is actually flying it)._

_Everyone in the court room watches its every move except for _

_Student Council President who is unaware of its presence behind her._

_The Lunar Lander drops down behind Student Council President and a second later -_

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

Yeoooow!

Student Council President jumps up from her chair holding her rear.

**KEIKO**

(turning to the jury)

I'm afraid that while my Lunar Lander was flying on a pre-programmed flight path

it somehow got lost or confused and accidentally surveyed ... or should I say ...

took a sample with its probe of the two students by accident.

_Keiko notices that Student Council President is still in _

_discomfort from the probe demonstration._

**KEIKO**

Sorry Student Council President, but I had to give a realistic demonstration.

(bowing to the jury)

Will you all please accept my apology for causing the students of this school such trouble.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

(gravely disappointed and still rubbing her rear)

In light of this new evidence,

I declare all charges against Mr. Kamishiro dismissed.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

(under her breath)

But just remember, this year isn't over yet - Mr. Kamishiro.

.

_PerCom does a fly by in the court room in the Lunar Lander just to impress the girls._

_Out side of the courtroom Keiko formally apologies to the two female students who were pinched by her PerCom._

_Then in front of Miina and Karen, Keiko apologies to Maiku._

**KEIKO**

(bowing)

Mr. Kamishiro, please accept my apology for causing you such troubles.

_As the students walk away Mizuho comes up to Keiko._

**MIZUHO**

Well now what do you think of Mr. Kamishiro?

**KEIKO**

Apparently I prejudged Mr. Kamishiro.

I guess I learned a valuable lesson today, not to judge my students so fast.

(still watching the kids walking away)

So you said that he works after school to support him and his girl friend.

**MIZUHO**

And his sister, they all live together. How many High School

students do you know nowadays who are able to do that?

_As Mizuho with the look of a proud mother for her children, _

_looks back over at Keiko to see her reaction to her last statement_

_ suddenly realizes that Keiko is gone._

**MIZUHO**

(shaking her head in discuss)

Off again to her research. Will that woman ever slow down?


	13. Chapter 13  KAREN I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!

CHAPTER 13 – KAREN – I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON**

_Miina just back from shopping puts some bags down on the kitchen table._

**MIINA**

It sure is quiet, I wonder where Karen is?

_Miina walks upstairs to their bedroom. As she approaches the bedroom door, _

_she can hear someone inside._

**KAREN**

Oh Yoshi, that was so good ... do it again please.

**YOSHI**

Karen you really do that good.

_Miina can't believe her ears._

**MIINA**

Karen you little devil you, just what position of the "Kama Sutra" are you guys in?

**KAREN**

Oh Yoshi ... yes ... yes!

**MIINA**

Okay Karen, now it's my turn to walk in on you guys - "revenge is mine!".

_Miina quickly slides open the bedroom door._

**MIINA**

All right you guys, just what do you...

_To her disappointment she finds Karen, Yoshi, Mr. Marie, and Keiko's PerCom_

_ sitting around the table playing a board game._

**KAREN**

Hi Miina, you've got to try this new board game

that Yoshi brought over. It's really fun.

_Miina's revenge has just been taken from her._

**MIINA**

(defeated)

I should have known that nothing could be

going on between those two.

_Later that night when Maiku tries to snuggle with Miina in the living room._

**MIINA**

(Miina backs away from Maiku)

Oh Maiku, I have to go to the library and study right now.

**MAIKU**

(disappointed)

Oh ... sure.

_Miina grabs her books and heads out the door._

_Maiku with a very depressed look watches her as she heads out the door._

_Karen, watching from the kitchen all this time._

**KAREN**

Dinner is ready Maiku.

**MAIKU**

(still depressed)

Uh, sure ... thanks.

_Karen, noticing how depressed Maiku is, moves over beside him._

**KAREN**

So big brother, what's on your mind?

**MAIKU**

I just feel like Miina is trying to avoid me.

This is the third time this week that as soon as I get close to

her she just grabs her books and goes to the library.

I've never known Miina to be much at studying.

**KAREN**

(trying to think up an excuse for Miina's actions)

Miina didn't do very well on her last test,

so she needs to put some extra time in on studying for the next one.

**MAIKU**

(Maiku's mood suddenly picks up)

Oh, so that's it. Well you know I could help her study.

**KAREN**

Maiku you already have so much that you have to do.

You have to let Miina work this one out on her own.

**MAIKU**

Yeah, I guess you're right.

.

**INT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE - MORNING**

_Student Council President seated behind her desk with the school_

_ flag hanging from the wall behind her._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

Okay this, is the first meeting for this year's

Students vs. Teachers baseball game.

_Sitting at smaller desks to her right is Maiku and another female student._

_ Sitting in front of her desk is Kousei, Haruko, and Maho._

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

I would like to thank the three of you for volunteering

to help out the Student Council in this years project.

**KOUSEI**

(turning to Maho)

So Maho, what are you doing here?

**MAHO**

I thought the best way to learn more about this

school was to participate in its governing body.

**KOUSEI**

Well, that does make sense.

MAHO

(deviantly thinking to herself)

This way I can spend more time with Maiku.

_Maho, now standing by Maiku's desk._

**MAHO**

(bending over in front of Maiku showing off her breasts)

Please tell me how can I assist you in any way, Mr. Kamishiro.

**MAIKU**

(taken off guard by her forwardness and bouncing breasts)

Thanks for volunteering.

**HARUKO SHIDO**

(leaning in towards Kousei)

Big boobs sure run in her family.

**KOUSEI**

(thinking to himself)**  
><strong>

Straight to the point as always Haruko,

but she sure is right.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT**

(trying to regain control of the meeting)

Don't worry, Ms. Kazami, I already have something planned for you.

You will be working with Mr. Shimazaki and Ms. Shido in preparing the banners.

**MAHO**

(disappointed)

Oh, alright.


	14. Chapter 14  OFF TO TOKYO

CHAPTER 14 – OFF TO TOKYO

**EXT. HIGH SPEED TRAIN TRAVELING THROUGH THE COUNTRYSIDE - MORNING**

**INT. TRAIN - CONTINUOUS**

_Karen, Miina and other students are staring out the windows as they approach Tokyo._

**KAREN**

It sure was nice of Teacher Kazami to arrange this trip to Tokyo.

**MIINA**

The special student discount train tickets were such

a bargain that even Maiku couldn't pass it up.

**KOUSEI**

So Maiku, how did you get talked into this?

**MAIKU**

After Teacher Kazami told Karen and Miina about this,

they wouldn't stop bugging me about it.

**FLASHBACK**

_Maiku slowly gets out of bed and stands in front of the mirror. As he looks into the_

_ mirror he is suddenly startled to see on his forehead in big black letters "TOKYO"._

_Back in his bedroom Maiku starts up his computer to check his email before going to school. _

_As the monitor comes to life Maiku notices that his desktop background has been change and_

_ to a picture of Karen and Miina holding up a sign that reads "Tokyo - Tokyo - Tokyo"._

_Later as Maiku is finishing his morning cup of coffee he looks down at his plate of eggs and_

_ sees "TOKYO" spelled out in ketchup on top of them._

_Later while on the toilet Maiku unrolls some toilet paper. As he unrolls it he notices that_

_ a message has been written on it in big letters "TOKYO - WE WANT TO GO TO TOKYO!"_

_**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**_

**KOUSEI**

Admit it Maiku, they beat you up again.

**MAIKU**

(burying his face in his hands)

You're right - they beat me up again.

**KAREN**

Neither Maiku, Miina or myself have ever been to Tokyo.

**MIZUHO**

It turned out that the Principal has old friends who live just

outside Tokyo, so we have a free place to stay for the night.

_During their school trip, the girls take a little time out from the tour to check_

_ out the stores. They pass by a jewelry store where the jeweler sits by the_

_ window so the people can see him work._

_He is just finishing up a beautiful engagement ring. _

_The jeweler is very proud of his work and motions the girls to come in an look at it. _

_They surround him in his shop and the Jeweler explains to the girls all the meanings _

_of the scrolling work engraved in the ring._

_The girls can't take their eyes off of it and romantic fantasizes start dancing in their heads _

_dreaming of their Prince Charming proposing to them with this ring in hand._

_Just then Maiku and Kousei walk by the shop and notice the girls standing around the jeweler._

**MAIKU**

(turning to Kousei)

I wonder what they're looking at?

_Maiku and Kousei step inside the jewelry shop._

**MIINA**

(excited)

Hey Maiku, check out this ring, don't you think it's beautiful?

_Maiku takes a long hard look at the ring then looks at Kousei with_

_a puzzled look and then looks back at the ring._

**MAIKU**

So what's the big deal, it's just a ring.

_Maiku now realizes that he has just said the wrong thing and is now on the_

_receiving end of five sets of "dagger" stares. He has just destroyed the girls_

_romantic fantasizes - especially Miina's._


	15. Chapter 15 NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD

CHAPTER 15 – NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Phone rings.

**MIINA**

Hello, Kamishiro residence.

**HARUKO SHIDO**

(hysterical desperation)

Miina you've got to help me! I'm baby sitting my older sister's

baby and he won't stop crying. You've got to come over and help me!

**INT. HARUKO'S OLDER SISTER'S APARTMENT - LATER**

_Haruko meets Miina and Karen at the front door holding a crying baby._

**HARUKO**

Miina am so glad you and Karen made it, am about to lose my mind.

**MIINA**

So why's he crying?

**HARUKO**

Well, that's just it - I don't know.

**KAREN**

Here, let me hold him.

(Baby cries even louder)

**MIINA**

Okay Karen, let me have a try.

(Baby cries even louder)

**INT. MIZUHO'S APARTMENT - LATER**

_Phone rings._

**MIZUHO**

Well yes, Miss Miyafuji, I could come over and take a look.

**INT. HARUKO'S OLDER SISTER'S APARTMENT - LATER**

**MIINA**

Thank you so much, Teacher Kazami, for coming over.

It's just that no matter what we do, we can't get him to calm down.

**MIZUHO**

Have you? ...

**KAREN**

(complete desperation)

We've changed him, bathed him, rocked him,

fed him but nothing works.

**MIZUHO**

Well let me hold him and see what I can do.

Baby keeps crying and doesn't seem to like the bottle.

**KAREN**

So why doesn't the baby like the bottle?

**MIINA**

(turning to Haruko)

You mixed it right, didn't you?

**HARUKO**

Well, I followed the instructions.

_Everyone now looks over at Mizuho because the baby has calmed_

_ down and they now see why, the baby is playing with Mizuho's big breasts._

**HARUKO**

Oh yeah, I forgot my older sister is

breast feeding him a lot right now.

_All the girls look at each others chests then they all look over at Mizuho's. _

_Mizuho just smiles and gives a little laugh of her female superiority._

_.  
><em>

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, AND MIINA'S BATHROOM - EARLIER**

_Maiku is sitting on a stool in front of the shower pouring water over his head._

_The low hum of a transport beam fills the room._

_As he pours another bucket of water over his head, a snorkel and face mask start to _

_slowly surface in the bath tub behind him, its Maho slowly rising above the water._

_As Maiku pours another bowl of water over his head._

**MAIKU**

Why do I have the feeling am being watched?

_Maiku looks over at the tub, but Maho is gone._

**MAIKU**

I could have sworn that someone was -no way!

_Maiku continues to rinse off when suddenly he feels a pair of hands start _

_massaging his back with soap. Like stroking a cat's head, Maiku's body goes_

_ limp with relaxation. The stress of writing computer programming that evening just drifts away._

**MAIKU**

Miina, that feels so good. You know if Karen catches

you in here you'll never hear the end of it.

_The hands of our masseuse are now revealed to be Maho's. Maho, _

_with her face mask and snorkel lifted up on her head and naked from the waist up,_

_ has that look on her face of a cat playing with a ball of catnip._

_Now Maiku can feel a pair of bare breasts touching his back as Maho leans in._

**MAIKU**

(surprised, but enjoying the sensation)

Uh, Miina ...

_The low hum of a transport beam fills the room._

_Maiku now slowly turns around hoping to embrace the lips and body of his lover,_

_but suddenly finds that no one is there._

_Maiku now shaking his head totally perplexed and beginning to think that he might_

_ be losing his mind._

**MAIKU**

You've got to get a grip on yourself, Maiku!

**INT. HARUKO'S OLDER SISTER'S APARTMENT - LATER**

_Haruko's older sister and husband come home._

_ When they open the front door, they behold a sight they are not prepared for._

**HARUKO'S OLDER SISTER**

Sorry we're so late...what the?

_The living room is in a mess and in the middle the baby is surrounded by _

_all the girls laying in different positions with haggard looks and bags under their _

_eyes trying to keep awake and entertaining the baby at the same time._

_While walking back home Mizuho and Miina have to carry an exhausted Karen between them._

**MIZUHO**

Well, taking care of a baby is a little bit harder than it looks.

**MIINA**

(defeated)

It took four of us just to watch one baby!

**KAREN**

(zombie)

Give him to someone else,

I'm out of milk.

_Mizuho and Miina just look at each other and giggle._

**MIINA**

(realization and concern)

(thinking to herself)

Can I really take care of a baby?

Do I have what it takes to be a good mother?

**MIINA**

(determined)

My mother may have deserted me,

but I will never desert my children - no matter what!


	16. Chapter 16 IT'S TIME FOR MIINA TO CONFES

CHAPTER 16 – MIINA'S TIME TO CONFESS

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - EVENING**

_As Karen walks by Maiku's room she can see him through a crack in the _

_door taking a break from programming. He is obviously depressed about something._

_Karen knocks on the door and slowly slides it open._

**KAREN**

You've been looking down for the last couple of days big brother.

**MAIKU**

So how would you know if am depressed?

**KAREN**

I've gotten to know my twin brother over the last two

years pretty well ... has it got to do with Miina?

**MAIKU**

(looking down at his computer keyboard)

I don't think she loves me anymore.

**KAREN**

Please Maiku, you need to know that she still loves you,

it's just that she's in one of those ... well, you know

...one of those girl type moods we get once a month.

You just have to give her a little time ... Okay?

**MAIKU**

I sure hope that's all it is.

**INT. BATHROOM - LATER**

_Miina and Karen are taking their nightly bath together._

**KAREN**

When are you going to tell Maiku?

**MIINA**

Soon Karen.

**KAREN**

I'm tired of watching you destroy your relation with Maiku.

I won't let you destroy our family. You, Maiku, and me together

are a family and I won't let you destroy it just because

you can't face up to being pregnant.

**KAREN**

(starting to cry)

I tried to stop you two from doing it, but am just one

person and I couldn't be everywhere all the time.

**MIINA**

Karen!

**KAREN**

(sternly)

Miina you have to tell Maiku and you're going to tell him tonight!

Maiku thinks you no longer love him and it's tearing him apart.

**KAREN**

Just remember Miina, that baby you're carrying is also

Maiku's - it's not just yours!

**MIINA**

(with a little smile)

So what's going to happen when my best

friend becomes my sister-in-law?

_With that Karen and Miina start crying and embracing each other._

**INT. MAIKU'S ROOM - LATER**

**MIINA**

(slowly stepping into Maiku's room)

Uh ... Maiku can I talk to you?

**MAIKU**

(pushing himself away from his computer keyboard)

Sure Miina, what is it?

Miina and Maiku sitting on the bed now.

Miina reaches over and takes Maiku by the arm.

**MIINA**

I'm sorry I've been kind of distant these passed weeks,

but a lot of stuff has been on my mind.

**MAIKU**

Is it something I did?

**MIINA**

Well Maiku it's more like something we both did.

**MAIKU**

(curious)

Something we both did?

**MIINA**

I was afraid that if I told you ...

well you might not really love me anymore.

**MAIKU**

Are you seeing someone else?

**MIINA**

Oh no silly, nothing like that. It has to do with the two of us.

**MAIKU**

Miina you're not making sense.

**MIINA**

(taking a deep breath)

Maiku ... I'm carrying your child!

(Maiku just sits there with a blank look on his face like he didn't hear what she just said)

**MIINA**

Maiku, am pregnant!

(Maiku's eyes go blank)

**MIINA**

Maiku?

**MAIKU**

(zombie stare)

Nyu!

**MIINA**

(stunded)

Nyu?

**MAIKU**

(total zombie look)

N-Y-U!

(passes out and hits the floor like a sack of potatoes)

**MIINA**

Maiku!

(now looking at him laying on the floor)

Well, now we know for sure that you and Karen are twins.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - MORNING**

_Maiku, Karen and Miina sitting down for breakfast._

**MIINA**

Maiku, am going to the doctor's tomorrow

for my first visit, will you come with me?

_Maiku puts his coffee cup down and takes Miina's hand and with a loving smile._

**MAIKU**

Of course, Miina.

**KAREN**

You two better take care of my niece!

**MAIKU AND MIINA**

(together)

Yes, Auntie Karen!

**KAREN**

I really like the sound of that!

**INT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - LATER**

_Maiku just finishing a call on his cell phone puts it away and faces Miina with a disgusted look on his face._

**MAIKU**

(disappointed)

Miina, I won't be able to go to the

doctor with you this afternoon.

**MIINA**

But Maiku!

**MAIKU**

I have to be at a meeting with the development

team for this new computer project I'm starting.

Look I really want to go but this is what pays our

bills so I have no choice. I'm sorry Miina.

**MIINA**

(depressed)

Okay Maiku, I understand.

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - MIZUHO'S DESK - LATER**

**MIZUHO**

Yes Ms. Miyafuji, can I help you?

**MIINA**

I'm going to the doctor for my first check up,

but Maiku is tied up with work and I was wondering ...

**MIZUHO**

Of course I'll go with you! So what time is it at?

**MIINA**

At 3:00 this afternoon.

**KEIKO**

(cutting in on their conversation)

I thought you told me that you have a very important meeting

with the Principal and a Student's Parents at 3:00 this afternoon?

**MIZUHO**

(looking at her calendar)

Oh, that's right I almost forgot I can't miss this meeting.

I'm really sorry Ms. Miyafuji but I won't be able to go to the doctor with you.

**MIINA**

(deeply depressed)

I understand ... thanks any ways.

_Keiko seeing the disappointment in Miina's face and remembering _

_what Mizuho said about spending more time with her students._

**KEIKO**

Ms. Miyafuji, I would be delighted to accompany you to the doctor today.

**MIINA**

(surprised)

I would appreciate that very much Teacher Sato ... thank you!

**INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - WAITING ROOM - AFTERNOON**

_Miina and Keiko sitting together in the waiting room._

_Keiko can see that Miina is very nervous as she fidgets with her hands._

**KEIKO**

(trying to break the tension)

We couldn't have asked for a nicer day don't you think?

**MIINA**

(trying to smile)

Yes, it's very nice out.

_Keiko takes Miina's hand in a show of support and womanly understanding, _

_Miina in turn looks up at Keiko and forces a smile again._

_Tears start to well up in Miina's eyes._

_Keiko now puts her arm around Miina to reassure her._

**MIINA**

(sobbing)

I wish my mother was here.

**FLASHBACK - INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY**

A much younger Keiko embarrassing a crying friend.

**MEIKO** - (Keiko's Best Friend)

(crying her eyes out)

Keiko I'm pregnant what am I going to do?

They'll take my baby away if they find out.

_Keiko holding her friend like a mother who just found a lost child._

**KEIKO**

(lovingly)

Don't worry little sister, we'll just have to stay here and make this our home.

**MEIKO** - (Keiko's Best Friend)

But will they allow us to do that?

**KEIKO**

(determined)

I don't care, little sister, we'll do what's best for the children.

**MEIKO** - (Keiko's Best Friend)

(looking up at Keiko with tears streaming down her cheeks)

Keiko ... do you mean?

**KEIKO**

(with a warm smile she holds her friend tighter)

Yes!

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

_Keiko holds Miina tighter._

**EXT. WALKING HOME FROM DOCTORS OFFICE - LATER**

_Miina and Keiko holding hands with smiles on their faces._

**MIINA**

And to think all my worrying was for nothing - silly me.

**FLASHBACK - INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - EARLIER**

**DOCTOR**

Well Ms. Miyafuji, it seems you're not pregnant.

**MIINA**

What? ... but why have I been throwing up?

**DOCTOR**

(looking at the results from the blood test)

You just have a case of the stomach flu that has hung on longer than usual ...

it happens. Oh, and by the way Ms. Miyafuji, you seem to also have

a dose of an overly active imagination, that's why your feet

felt like they were swelling up ... it happens.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

M_iina and Keiko walking hand in hand down the street with Miina looking out into space._

**FLASHBACK - INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

**MIINA**

But why did the pregnancy test show positive?

**DOCTOR**

If you don't follow the instructions to the letter

than they can give incorrect results.

Flashback: After Maiku knocked on the bathroom door,

Miina throws everything back into the pregnancy test kit box, t

hen throws it under the sink.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

**MIINA**

(hangs her head down looking at the road)

Oh boy do I feel dumb, I left the test strip in too long.

**KEIKO**

I hope I'm not intruding but you said in the Doctors Office

that you wish your mother were here, just where is she?

**MIINA**

I never knew who my mother was she left me when I was very young.

_Keiko realizing once again that she has an opportunity as_

_ a teacher to help out a student._

**KEIKO**

Did you know that one of my hobbies is researching DNA or should I say family trees?

If you would let me I would like to try and find your mother.

**MIINA**

Could you really do that?

**KEIKO**

Sure I just need to take a sample of your DNA and I can

tie into the various DNA databases here in Japan.

**MIINA**

Wow, that sounds great, but what's the possibility

of finding just one person in this country?

**KEIKO**

It's really not as impossible as it sounds.

We really only need to find one of your blood relatives Ms. Miyafuji.

If we can find a blood relative then that relative may know where

your mother is or may know someone who does.

So it's not as hard as it sounds.

**MIINA**

Would you really do that for me?

**KEIKO**

(with a smile of professional satisfaction)

Of course, just stop by my office tomorrow and I'll get a sample of DNA from you.


	17. Chapter 17 GOOD NEWS MAIKU OR MAYBE NOT!

CHAPTER 17 – GOOD NEWS MAIKU OR MAYBE NOT!

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - EVENING**

**MIINA**

Maiku, I have some good news!

**MAIKU**

Oh really?

**MIINA**

The doctor said I wasn't pregnant.

**MAIKU**

What?

**MIINA**

(sheepishly)

It turned out that I just had the stomach flu

that lasted longer than usual.

**KAREN**

What about the pregnancy test?

**MIINA**

When Maiku interrupted me in the bathroom apparently I messed it up.

So it showed I was pregnant when I really wasn't.

**MIINA**

Oh yeah, the doctor said I also have an overly active imagination,

that's why it felt like my feet were swelling up.

**MAIKU**

(explodes in a rage)

An overly active imagination! Well, your "overly active imagination"

sure got me into a lot of trouble at school you know.

**MIINA**

Sorry.

**MAIKU**

Why didn't you tell me when you first thought that you were pregnant?

**MIINA**

I was afraid ...

**MAIKU**

You were afraid I wouldn't do the right thing and marry you?

**MIINA**

Maiku, I was afraid ...

**MAIKU**

Of course I'd marry you!

**MIINA**

(looking down at the floor)

But that's just it Maiku, you would've married me

because you had to not because you wanted to.

**MAIKU**

Do you realize all the dirty looks and comments I was getting from students

at school not including all the teachers who thought you were pregnant?

**MAIKU**

Miina, We could have been expelled from school because of this - Did you know that?

If that had happened we would have had to go back to the orphanage.

**MIINA**

(head bowed looking at the ground)

Sorry.

(Now Maiku is really mad)

**MAIKU**

(explodes again)

And all of this because you didn't tell me first!

_Maiku starts heading towards the front door._

**MAIKU**

I'm going for a walk!

_The front door slams behind him._

**KAREN**

(scared)

I've never seen Maiku so mad before.

**MIINA**

Well, he has the right to be.

**KAREN**

Don't worry Miina, just let him walk it off and

he'll back to the good old Maiku we know.

**MIINA**

(looking out the window)

I don't think things are ever going to be the same again, Karen.

**KAREN**

You know, Miina, it might be a good idea for us to go to the store so

we can make Maiku a very special dinner. That might help calm him down.

**MIINA**

(sigh)

Well, they do say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

**LATER**

_Miina looking out the window hoping to see Maiku returning._

**MIINA**

It's been two hours since we got back from

the store Karen and Maiku's still not home.

**KAREN**

Miina, I just looked in Maiku's room and noticed

that his backpack and sleeping bag are missing.

**MIINA**

He must have come back when we were at the store.

Oh Karen, do you think?

**KAREN**

Oh don't worry Miina I'm sure there's a good reason for it.

Maybe he loaned it to someone.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S LIVING ROOM - LATER**

_Miina looking out the window for any sign of Maiku._

**MIINA**

(depressed)

It's 2:00 AM and Maiku's still not back.

**KAREN**

We just have to give him some time to cool off, okay.

Let's go to bed, it's late and tomorrow is Saturday

and that means we have the early shift at the store.

**MIINA**

Yeah you're right ... I just have to give him more time.

.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - MORNING**

_Miina looks into Maiku's room but he's still not back._

_Karen and Miina get dressed and head out to work. _

_As they walk to work not a single word is spoken between them._

_.  
><em>

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - EVENING**

_Maiku is still not home and night is falling._

**MIINA**

Oh Karen, do you think something might have happened to him?

**KAREN**

Maiku's a very good driver you know. Of course there

have been a lot of UFO's sighted lately.

**MIINA**

(sarcastically)

Oh, so now you're going to have me think that

he may have been abducted by aliens?

_Both girls just look at each other and giggle, it breaks the tension between them for the moment._


	18. Chapter 18 MIINA'S DECESION

CHAPTER 18 – MIINA MAKES HER DECISION

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_Karen see's Miina walking down the stairs carrying two bags, _

_apparently loaded with everything she owns._

**KAREN**

What are you doing?

**MIINA**

(dejected)

The only thing that I can. He's not coming

back until I leave, that's obvious.

**KAREN**

(defiant)

There's no way Maiku would let you leave this house -

no matter what!

_Suddenly the front door slides open and in walks Maiku with helmet_

_ and backpack in one hand and sleeping bag in the other._

_Maiku notices that Miina is all packed and ready to leave._

_A sheepish look comes over both girls._

**MAIKU**

So Miina, I see you're running away again.

Well I'll tell you what, I won't stop you this time.

**KAREN**

(shocked)

Maiku ... No!

**MAIKU**

(sternly)

Maybe with her gone, my life won't be so complicated.

(Miina looks down at the floor)

**MIINA**

(dejected)

I'll be going now, Karen.

**KAREN**

(pleading)

You can't, Miina.

**MAIKU**

Karen you're not to interfere ... this is something Miina has decided to do.

But before you go Miina, I want to talk to you alone just to make

sure there are no loose ends. I want a clean break between us.

_Maiku slides open the door, Karen takes Miina's bags and_

_ Miina walks out the door with Maiku._

_.  
><em>

**EXT. DOWN BY THE LAKE - CONTINUOUS**

T_hey walk down a path to the lake. Silhouetted by the moon, they turn and face each other._

**MIINA**

So what do you want to talk about?

**MAIKU**

I just want you to know that by running away,

you'll make my life a lot less complicated.

_Miina turns away from Maiku - his words dig deep into her heart._

**MIINA**

(head bowed and tears welling up in her eyes)

Yeah, it's probably for the best after what I did to you.

_Suddenly from behind Maiku puts his arms around Miina and whispers in her ear._

**MAIKU**

But it would be a very empty and lonely life without you.

Miina turns to look at Maiku.

**MAIKU**

Miina, we've been together for two years now ...

you've become a part of my life ...

a part that I don't want to be without.

You, Karen, and me are family and nothing is

going to break that up - nothing!

**MIINA**

Oh Maiku, I'm so sorry.

**MAIKU**

(sternly)

But Miina if were going to make it together

there is something that I have to know.

**MIINA**

What's that Maiku?

**MAIKU**

I have to know that you'll always communicate with me

(with a serious look that Miina has never seen before)

... never hide or hold back anything from me.

Look at what happened when you didn't tell

me you were pregnant at the very start.

_Miina turns away from Maiku and looks at the ground._

**MIINA**

(ashamed)

Oh Maiku, I know. I promise I'll ... I'll do my best to communicate with you.

**MAIKU**

I also have to know that you won't run away every time something

major in your life happens. If you really care about someone Miina,

you have to dig your heels in and stand your ground. Fight for what you care about.

**MIINA**

(turning her head away and looking down again)

Oh Maiku, I promise I will.

**MAIKU**

And I have to know ... if you'll marry me?

_Miina looks down at the ground like a little child being scolded._

**MIINA**

Oh Maiku, I promise I'll try my ...

_Miina stops as the words that Maiku just said sink in_

**MIINA**

(spins around to face Maiku)

What did you just say?

_Now kneeling in front of her, Maiku takes her hand._

**MAIKU**

Miss Miina Miyafuji, will you marry me?

_Miina suddenly notices an open ring box in Maiku's out stretched hand._

_Miina's attention is caught by the beauty of the sparkling ring in the full moon light._

**MIINA**

Oh Maiku ... it's beautiful!

**MAIKU**

Uh Miina, you still haven't answered the question.

**MIINA**

What question was that?

**MAIKU**

The "will you marry me" one.

Miina's eyes swell up with tears of joy.

**MIINA**

(ecstatic)

Oh yes, Maiku - Yes!

_After a fair amount of hugging and kissing Maiku slips the ring onto her finger._

_ Miina now looking at it sparkle in the moon light._

**MIINA**

You know this reminds me of that ring we saw on our school trip.

**MAIKU**

(with a smirk)

It is!

**MIINA**

What? ... but how?

**MAIKU**

Where do you think I've been the past two days?

**MIINA**

You mean!

**MAIKU**

It takes 12 hours just to get there. Then I had to sleep out in front of the

jewelry store so I would be the first customer in the morning since the

jeweler still had to mount a diamond in it.

**MIINA**

That means you weren't mad at me?

**MAIKU**

Once I understood how you felt when you thought you were pregnant.

**MIINA**

What do you mean?

**MAIKU**

Well are you pregnant right now?

**MIINA**

Why, No.

**MAIKU**

Right ... so I wanted to make sure that when I asked you to marry me

you would know that I wasn't doing it because I had to -

but because I wanted to!

**MIINA**

Oh Maiku! So that's why you were gone for the last two days.

(hugging Maiku tightly)

Oh Maiku I love you so much!

_Miina looking back at the ring as the diamond sparkles in the moonlight._

**MIINA**

Maiku, why's the diamond so small?

**MAIKU**

(sternly)

Hey we're on a budget you know!

(now in a more loving tone)

But I'll tell you what, after I graduate from college

and get my first job I'll buy you a bigger one.

**MIINA**

(big grin)

I'm going to hold you to that promise you know.

_As they start embarrassing and kissing the camera starts to slowly move_

_ back causing Maiku and Miina to be silhouetted in front of the full moon over the lake._

**MIINA**

Oh Maiku?

_The camera comes to a sudden stop - "Errrrt"._

**MAIKU**

Yes?

**MIINA**

Well you know how I promised you I wouldn't hold anything

back from you. That I would always communicate with you.

**MAIKU**

Yes.

**MIINA**

(fearful)

Well ... I dropped the ring, it slipped off my finger.

**MAIKU**

(enraged)

You what?

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - LATER**

**LIVING ROOM**

_Karen is frantically pacing the floor._

**KAREN**

Oh Maiku ... Miina, you just can't leave, Miina.

_Suddenly the front door slides open and in walks Miina with Maiku close behind._

_Karen with eyes tearing up, runs to Miina and hugs her._

**KAREN**

(pleading)

Miina you can't go!

_Miina holding Karen close to her looks down giggling._

**MIINA**

Oh don't worry Karen, I'm not going anywhere.

**KAREN**

(steps back)

You're not?

_Karen notices that Miina's knees and pants are dirty._

**KAREN**

Miina why are you so dirty?

**KAREN**

(looking at Maiku like he's the playground bully)

Maiku you didn't have a fight with Miina and push her to the ground did you?

**MIINA**

No silly, we didn't have a flash light so we had to feel around

on our hands and knees in the snow looking for my ring.

**KAREN**

Oh! ... wait a minute Miina, you don't wear any rings.

_Miina proudly puts her fist up to Karen's face so there's no way she can miss her new ring._

**KAREN**

Oh Miina, it's beautiful when did you ...

Miina, that looks like an engagement ring.

(Miina with a glowing smile and nodding her head)

**MIINA**

Maiku proposed to me by the lake just now.

_Both girls now clasp hands and start jumping up and down squealing._

_Maiku standing off to the side smiling at seeing the girls so happy._

**KAREN**

Come on Miina, you need to take a bath. And while I'm scrubbing

your back you can tell me all about what happened out there.

_Karen runs over and gives Maiku a hug and a kiss._

_Miina and Karen head off to the bath with Karen pulling Miina along._

**KAREN**

Come on sister-in-law you have to tell me everything that

happened and don't you dare leave anything out.


	19. Chapter 19 BACK AT SCHOOL

CHAPTER 19 – MEANWHILE BACK AT SCHOOL

**INT. KAREN AND MIINA'S CLASS ROOM - MORNING**

_A crowd of girls circles Karen and Miina's desk._

_With hand held out like a princess waiting for her subjects to kiss it. _

_Surrounded by her fellow female students all admiring her engagement ring._

**MIINA'S 1ST FRIEND**

So how did he propose to you Miina?

**MIINA**

Very romantic ... under a full moon out by the lake.

**MALE STUDENT**

So why is the diamond so small?

Suddenly one of the female students elbows him in the side.

**MIINA**

(sternly)

Hey, we're just high school students -

we're on a budget you know!

**MIINA'S 2ND FRIEND**

So have you set a date yet?

**KAREN**

(cuts in)

They hope right after we graduate this June...right sister-in-law?

**MIINA** (thinking)

I wish it was sooner than that.

**STUDENT**

How are you guys going to make it money wise?

**MIINA**

We've been living on our own for the last two years so nothing

will really change except that Karen will now be my sister-in-law

(with a devilish grin)

And I'll be moving from our room into Maiku's.

_All the girls give out a squeal of excitement in response to Miina's last statement._

_.  
><em>

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER**

_Mizuho steps in front of Miina._

**MIZUHO**

(sternly)

I need to see you in my office right away Ms. Miyafuji!

**MIINA**

Yes, Mama?

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - MIZUHO'S DESK - CONTINUOUS**

**MIZUHO**

(like an excited little school girl)

Let me see it, let me see it!

Miina, once again like a princess letting the commoners touch her hand,

Miina shows Mizuho the engagement ring.

**MIZUHO**

So how did he propose to you?

A crowd of teachers gathers around them.

**MIINA**

It was very romantic, I must say.

It was under a full moon at the lake's edge.

**MALE TEACHER**

Isn't the diamond a little small?

Suddenly one of the female teachers elbows him in the

side to let him know he just said the wrong thing.

**MIINA**

(sternly)

Hey, we're just high school students -

we're on a budget you know!

**MIZUHO**

(wink)

So should we start addressing you as Mrs.

Kamishiro instead of Miss Miyafuji to get you use to it?

All the female teachers get a chuckle from this new title for Miina.

**KEIKO**

Oh Ms. Miyafuji ... I mean Mrs. Kamishiro,

in regards to looking for your mother.

**MIINA**

Oh yes, I can come by during lunch to give you my DNA.

**KEIKO**

I have a teacher's meeting then, but if you stop by my

desk my PerCom will be there and it will take the sample.

**MIINA**

That would be great. Oh yes, there are two others who would

like to have you search for their parents, could they also leave you their DNA?

_Keiko excited that students would be volunteering their DNA samples just can't resist._

**KEIKO**

Why of course, I would be more than happy to help.

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - LATER**

_Keiko's PerCom stands waiting for them. A video of Keiko comes up on her computer._

**KEIKO**

Ms. Miyafuji, please tell my PerCom your name and address

then give him your hand and he will take the DNA sample, thank you!

Keiko's PerCom steps forward.

**KAREN**

Well, hello, little one.

**MAIKU**

He's kind of scary looking isn't he?

**MIINA**

Come on scaredy cat and give him your DNA.

_One by one they give Keiko's PerCom their name and address and hold out their hand._

_ Like an orchestra conductor he swings his sampling wand and takes the DNA without _

_even a flinch from any of the kids._

_After the kids leave, Keiko's PerCom starts putting the DNA samples into little capsules _

_and bar codes them from his computer memory. While bar coding he looks out the window_

_ at the students walking around during lunch._

_Suddenly his attention is taken off what he is doing as he spots a student offering another _

_a box of Pretz Sticks. With his eyes totally affixed to the box of Pretz Sticks, he can only give_

_ a sigh of depression (saliva drools down the side of his mouth) as he resumes bar coding the samples._

_.  
><em>

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - LATER**

_Keiko starts loading the DNA samples from the students. _

_She watches the computer monitor as the samples are analyzed. _

_A window pops up and starts blinking "No Connection To Galactic Federation Data Base"._

**KEIKO**

Still not connecting to the Galactic Federation's Data Base.

How long will those sun spots continue disrupting communication links? Oh well.

_As Keiko reviews the three students DNA data, _

_she notices a match between two of the kids._

**KEIKO**

Hey Mizuho,

didn't you mention once that Ms. Onodera and Mr. Kamishiro were brother and sister?

**MIZUHO**

Why yes, why do you ask?

**KEIKO**

Well, my DNA testing shows that Ms. Miyafuji is Mr. Kamishiro's sister, not Ms. Onodera.

_Mizuho runs over to Keiko to review the data herself._

**MIZUHO**

Oh my, this just can't be!

**KEIKO**

I'm afraid the computer doesn't lie Mizuho.

I must sit down with Ms. Miyafuji ...

I just don't know how to break this to her ... I ... I

_Keiko's vision starts getting blurry and the room starts to spin - _

_Keiko passes out and hits the floor like a sack of potatoes - CLUMP!_


	20. Chapter 20 OH MY WHAT HAVE I DONE?

CHAPTER 20 – OH MY WHAT HAVE I DONE?

**INT. KEIKO'S APARTMENT - LATER**

_Keiko, unconscious and laid out on a futon on the floor of her apartment, _

_is surrounded by Mizuho, Hatsuho, and Maho_

**HATSUHO**

Oh my what happened?

**MIZUHO**

We were looking at some data on her

computer and she just passed out.

**HATSUHO**

(touching Keiko's forehead)

She's burning up.

**MAHO**

I'll get the Medical Computer

_Maho brings over a small black box resembling the "Tri-Corder" used on Star Trek TV series._

_After a couple of passes Hatsuho looks at the read out._

**HATSUHO**

(looking down at the unconscious Keiko)

Oh, I see ... well little sister your body

just hasn't adjusted to Earth yet.

**HATSUHO**

(turning to Mizuho and Maho)

Her body hasn't completed its immunity

to earth micro organicisms yet.

**MIZUHO**

Well doctor, what do you recommend for our patient?

**HATSUHO**

One hypo of this should do it but she'll be out of it

for at least the next 24 hours before it kicks in.

**MIZUHO**

Oh My! Her DNA tests just showed that two of my students

who just got engaged are actually brother and sister.

**MAHO**

(freaked out)

Hey, what kind of planet is this big sister - a bunch of perverts?

**MIZUHO**

No, no, Maho it's not like that, they all grew up in orphanages and never

knew who their parents were, but by fate they all came together here two years ago.

**HATSUHO**

So now what?

**MIZUHO**

Well, they are my students and I feel like something between

a big sister and a surrogate mother to them.

**MIZUHO**

(a sparkle in her eyes)

And because of that I should be the one to tell them, not Keiko.

(The gravity of the situation hits Mizuho)

**MIZUHO**

(enthusiastically)

They need to know this no matter how terrible it

is going to be for them, they must know the truth!

(concerned)

Yes, I must tell them and the sooner the better - I'm afraid!

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_A knock on the front door._

**KAREN**

Who is it?

**MIZUHO**

It's me, Teacher Mizuho, I'm sorry about coming over so late,

but I have something important to talk to

the three you about and it really can't wait.

_All four are now seated around the table in the living room._

**MIZUHO**

Well you see its about the DNA samples you gave to Teacher Sato.

**MIINA**

Did they find a match already?

**MIZUHO**

Well you might say that.

_Mizuho puts the DNA Analysis Report on the table and points to_

_the two linking arrows between Maiku and Miina's names._

_Mizuho now dropping her normal formalities with addressing students by their last name._

**MIZUHO**

Well there's no other way to say this but ...

_Mizuho takes a deep breath as she tries to compose herself for what she must say next._

**MIZUHO**

Based on this analysis it's Miina who is Maiku's sister - not Karen.

**MAIKU, KAREN, AND MIINA**

(together)

What?

**KAREN**

Nyu!

**MIINA**

Karen!

_Before Karen can hit the floor Miina catches her and puts her head in her lap._

.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Maiku, Karen, and Miina sitting around the table in the living room._

_Not a word is spoken, everyone is in disbelief and staring at the DNA analysis report sitting on top of the table._

**MIINA**

It's not fair, it's just not fair!

_With tears welling up in her eyes, Miina runs out of the house crying._

**KAREN**

(sternly looking at Maiku)

Go after her!

Maiku gets up and heads out the front door after Miina.

**KAREN**

Poor Miina, I don't care if we've switch places she's

still my sister and nothing will separate us.

_Maiku catches up with Miina down by the lake. Standing behind her, _

_all he can do is listen to her crying her heart out. At first Maiku doesn't know what to do, _

_life has taken a very strange twist._

**MAIKU**

I don't care ... I will never let her go.

_Maiku puts his arms around her and for a few seconds just holds her close to him._

**MAIKU**

Miina ... I ...

_Suddenly Miina steps back from Maiku and turns and faces him._

**MIINA**

(tears streaming down her face)

I don't care what the test says ...

I won't leave you Maiku, I love you!

_Maiku with a smile from ear to ear moves up to Miina and holds her in his arms again._

**MAIKU**

I don't care either, I won't leave you. You're already a part of me Miina,

and I can't let you go no matter what ... I love you and somehow we'll work this out.

**MIINA**

(looking up at Maiku)

So what will people think?

**MAIKU**

I don't care, we'll make it work, we've come this far together.

**MAIKU**

It's not like we grew up together, we met barely two years ago ...

we were total strangers to each other.

I just don't see what a blood relationship really means in our case.

**MIINA**

(looking up at Maiku with tearful loving eyes)

I guess we better talk with Karen.

**MAIKU**

Yeah, up until 30 minutes ago she thought she was my sister.

I can't imagine what is going through Karen's mind right now?

**EXT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

_Karen sitting on the front porch and staring into the sky_

**KAREN**

He's not my brother, then just who am I?

I'm not related to either Maiku or Miina ...

just who am I? Oh I feel so alone.

_Karen brings her legs up, holding them she begins to cry._

_.  
><em>

**INT. KEIKO'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON**

**MIZUHO**

I left school as soon as you told me she was waking up.

_Keiko slowly opens her eyes, sitting around her is Mizuho and Hatsuho._

**HATSUHO**

That was quit a scare you gave us Keiko.

**KEIKO**

What ... what happened?

**HATSUHO**

You've been out of it for the last 24 hours.

But I think your body has recovered with the injection we gave you.

**MIZUHO**

Just as those DNA results came back,

you passed out and hit the floor. You really gave me quite a scare.

**KEIKO**

The DNA results? Oh my, yes now I remember.

Those poor kids thinking they were brother and sister all this time.

Oh, that's right the ones who just got engaged are actually brother and sister.

**HATSUHO**

Now you just lay back down and take it easy.

**KEIKO**

How can I ... I must ...

**MIZUHO**

Don't worry I've already gone over the results of the test with them.

**KEIKO**

You what? No, No, No, ... before we tell them we must follow

proper scientific protocol and retest before we tell them.

**MIZUHO**

Retest? Oh my! What have I done?

**HATSUHO**

You did what you thought was right, you were the closest

to them and as their friend you did what was right

(sarcastically)

Well kind of.

**KEIKO**

I must get another sample from Ms. Miyafuji immediately, there's no time to waste.

Jumping up and grabbing her PerCom.

**KEIKO**

Transport me to Ms. Miyafuji - Now!

_Keiko's PerCom looks at her with a strange look then looks over at _

_Mizuho and her mother as if asking for help._

**MIZUHO**

Keiko you know you should ...

**KEIKO**

There's no time, we must act now!

PerCom, I said transport me - Now!

_Keiko's PerCom just shrugs his shoulders and complies with her command._

_Keiko disappears in a transport beam._

**HATSUHO**

(looking over at Mizuho with a big grin)

I wonder when she's going to realize she's not wearing any clothes?

**INT. KIZAKI HIGH SCHOOL - CONTINUOUS**

_Miina walks into the Girls Bathroom._

_From outside of the Girls Bathroom the sound of a transport beam fills the bathroom._

**KEIKO**

Ms. Miyafuji I need to talk to you immediately.

**MIINA**

Uh, Miss Sato ... where are your clothes?

**KEIKO**

Oh my god ... Ayeeeee!

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - LATER**

**KEIKO**

I can't imagine what you are going through right now.

Before showing the test results to you we should have re-tested first.

**KEIKO**

(bowing)

I apologize to you for not following proper scientific protocol,

we must be sure of the results. I would like to re-run the

DNA tests and I need new samples from you.

**INT. TEACHERS ROOM - KEIKO'S DESK - LATER**

_Submitting the new DNA sample into the computer, Keiko waits for the results._

_As the results of the new DNA tests come back, a perplexed look appears on Keiko's face._

**KEIKO**

(puzzled)

The new sample of Ms. Miyafuji matches the old one marked Onodera...

so how did these get mixed up?

_Looking very relieved Keiko turns and suddenly grabs her PerCom by the throat._

**KEIKO**

(eyes on fire)

I want you to show me a playback

of you preparing those DNA samples.

_Looking surprised and nervous at the same time her PerCom starts the play back._

_The play back reveals that while watching the girls eating Pretz Sticks during lunch time _

_the PerCom looses his concentration and bar codes the DNA samples incorrectly._

_Now squeezing the life out of her PerCom in a fit of rage._

_Suddenly her computer monitor beeps - it shows Miina's DNA sample being compared _

_to the Galactic Federation Data Base._

**KEIKO**

Finally we've linked up to the Galactic Federation Data Base.

_Keiko's eyes are now affixed on the monitor as a hit is made on a DNA tree._

_Keiko's attention is now diverted to her computer allowing her PerCom to breath again._

**KEIKO**

(excited)

Computer, try to make 1st level match.

_The blinking pointer starts down a DNA map and stops at a box marked "Tree of Fuji"._

(hopeful)

Computer, make 2nd level match.

_The blinking pointer continues down the DNA map and stops at a box marked "House of Fuji"_

(stunned)

Computer, make 3rd level match

_The blinking pointer continues then stops, lighting up a box with the name of a person_

_within the House of Fuji._

_Keiko falls back in her chair, her face like stone, then with a smile and tears welling up in her eyes,_

_she looks over at a picture on her desk_

**KEIKO**

(relief and joy)

Mieko ... just like I promised you ... I found her! ... I found her!

_She quickly grabs her notebook._

(Keiko lovingly looking at her PerCom)

Transport me to Ms. Miyafuji's house!

_Keiko's PerCom, now dumbfounded by this total change in her attitude gladly_

_ complies with her request realizing that he may live to see another day now._


	21. Chapter 21 TRANSPORT ME TO MIYAFUJIS

CHAPTER 21 – TRANSPORT ME TO MIYAFUJIS HOUSE – NOW!

**EXT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER**

_Keiko materializes in front of the house with her PerCom in hand._

_Keiko starts to walk toward the house, but then stops dead in her tracks. _

_With a look of total disbelief on her face._

**KEIKO**

This house ... but how? ... this house?

_Keiko knocks at the front door and Karen answers it._

**KEIKO**

Oh excuse me, I was looking for Ms. Miyafuji, am I at the right house?

**KAREN**

Oh yes, but she went to the store with Mr. Kamishiro they

should be back in just a couple of minutes, please come in and wait.

_Both now sitting at the living room table sipping tea._

**KEIKO**

I have some great news for Ms. Miyafuji.

She's not related to Mr. Kamishiro and I have found out information

in regards to her parents that I must talk to her about.

**KAREN**

(relieved)

That's wonderful, then he is my brother!

**KEIKO**

Oh, please excuse me but you must be Mr. Kamishiro's sister?

**KAREN**

Yes, his twin sister as a matter of fact.

**KEIKO**

(curios)

So how did the three of you wind up living here together,

if I may ask?

**KAREN**

Well, it is a rather interesting story.

You see we all grew up in different orphanages and

one day during a news report about UFO's we saw this house.

**KEIKO**

(surprised)

You all grew up in different orphanages?

**KAREN**

Yes, you see when we were dropped off at the orphanages

the only thing we had was a picture and in that picture was this house.

_Keiko with a look of amazement on her face._

**KEIKO**

(extreme curiosity)

Could I see that picture?

_Karen goes and takes the one off the wall._

**KAREN**

Of course there's only two of us in this picture,

but because of it we all came to this house.

_Standing next to Keiko, Karen points out the house and then she points to the little boy in the picture_

**KAREN**

And this is Mr. Kamishiro, my twin brother.

As Karen moves her finger to point to the little girl.

**KAREN**

We always thought this was me but after reading my mother's diary I found out...

**KEIKO**

(with certainty)

It's Miina!

**KAREN**

(astonished)

Yes but, how did you know it was Miina and how do you know her first name?

_Just then the front door slides open and in walks Miina followed by Maiku._

**MIINA**

Hey Karen, we're home!

Keiko suddenly turns to Karen.

**KAREN**

Miina, Maiku, Teacher Sato is here with wonderful news that the

DNA tests were wrong and Maiku and me are brother and sister!

Keiko then looks over at Miina and Maiku.

**KEIKO**

(total disbelief)

Miina, Maiku, Karen ...

they were right here all along ... in this house ... but how?

_Keiko's body freezes and her eyes go blank._

**KAREN**

Teacher Sato are you alright?

**KEIKO**

(total zombie look)**  
><strong>

Nyu!

**MAIKU, KAREN, AND MIINA**

(all together)

Nyu?

**KEIKO**

N..y..u!

(passes out and hits the floor like a sack of potatoes - CLUMP!)

**LATER**

_Keiko is laid out on a futon with a blanket over her and a cold towel on her head._

_Maiku, Miina, and Karen are sitting around her with very concerned looks on their faces._

**MAIKU**

I called Teacher Kazami's apartment and talked to Kei.

He said he would get hold of her and find out what we should do.

Karen looks over and sees Keiko's computer notebook laying open on the floor.

Karen picks it up but can't believe what she see's inside.

**KAREN**

(amazed)

Miina look at this, Teacher Sato has the same picture we do,

the one with us in the pool ... but ...

_Miina quickly comes over to take a look._

**MIINA**

Karen, the picture ... its all three of us in the pool, where did she get this?

**KAREN**

Well, she did say she had discovered information about

your parents Miina, maybe this is part of it.

**MIINA**

Maiku, you'd better come over and see this!

_Maiku walks over to Karen and Miina._

**MAIKU**

(disbelief)

It's all three of us ... but where did she get this picture showing all three of us together?

**KAREN**

Teacher Sato did say that she had information about Miina's parents?


	22. Chapter 22 JUST WHO IS MIINA?

CHAPTER 22 – JUST WHO IS MIINA?

_Now everyone looks over at Keiko lying on the floor._

_Just then Keiko starts to wake up._

**KEIKO**

Oh my ... I'm so sorry ... I didn't mean to do that.

**MAIKU**

Can I ask you where you got this picture of all three of us in the pool?

_Keiko gets up and goes over to Miina then gets down on her knees in front of Miina._

**KEIKO**

(taking Miina by the hand)

Miina I need to talk to you about your parents.

It's very important that you know that your parents

loved you very very, much and did not abandon you.

_Keiko reaches into her notebook and pulls out a picture and hands it to Miina._

_Miina now staring at a picture of a man and woman holding a baby._

**KEIKO**

That's your parents Miina - Akeno and Mieko Kawasaki.

Miina just sits staring at the picture.

MIINA

My mom and dad?

(looking up at Keiko)

But where are they?

Keiko takes Miina's hands and looking straight into her blue eyes.

**KEIKO**

I'm so sorry Miina...I'm just so sorry...

but your parents were killed in a car accident just an hour

after this picture was taken of you in the swimming pool.

_Miina now stunned by the news - _

_first she finds her parents and then losses them only seconds later._

**MIINA**

My parents are dead?

Keiko puts her arms around Miina and they both start crying.

**KEIKO**

(sobbing)

Oh Miina I'm, so, so, sorry.

After a short time Keiko turns to Maiku and Karen.

**KEIKO**

I also have news about your parents.

_Keiko comes over to Karen and takes out a picture and hands it to her. _

_In the picture is a man with long hair and beard holding a baby. _

_Standing next to him is a beautiful young woman also holding a baby._

_Maiku comes over to comfort Miina, then the two slide over behind Karen to see the picture._

**KEIKO**

Karen, Maiku ... these are your parents.

Karen's eyes light up.

**KEIKO**

It is very important that you understand that your father did not abandon you.

(trying to keep back the tears)

Your father died in the same car accident as Miina's parents.

_Karen, Maiku and Miina faces sadden._

**KAREN**

(tears streaming down her cheeks - looks up at Keiko)

But what about our mother?

Keiko starts to break down.

**KEIKO**

(sobbing)

Your mother ... your mother did abandon you.

_Keiko backs away from Karen and covers her face and starts crying hysterically._

_The three kids can only look at each other - confused._

**MAIKU**

(great disappointment)

We've finally found our parents.

**MIINA**

Then we lose them just as fast, it's just not fair.

_Karen, with tears streaming down her cheeks, looks down at the picture _

_of her parents then slowly looks back up at Keiko. _

_With a look of disbelief she quickly looks back down at the picture then back at Keiko._

_Karen moves toward Keiko and takes her hands in hers, looking into Keiko's watery blue eyes._

**KAREN**

(inquisitively)

Mother?

_Keiko looks up at Karen with tears flowing down her face and nods her head in response._

_Karen leaps forward and puts her arms around Keiko._

**KAREN**

(yells)

_MOTHER!_

_Maiku and Miina in total amazement look at each other then back at the scene in front of them._

**LATER**

_Everyone is sitting around the living room table._

_Maiku and Miina keep looking at the picture of Maiku and Karen's mother and father, _

_then look over at Keiko, then at Karen, then back at the picture again._

**MAIKU**

I'll have to admit it does look like her.

**MIINA**

It sure does, Maiku. If you put Karen's hair up and had her wear

glasses then she looks just like Teacher Sato in the photo.

**MAIKU**

But I'm having a hard time believing it after all this time.

_Karen sitting next to her new found mother, welded to her right arm._

**KEIKO**

(nervous)

Well it looks like I have some explaining to do.

**MAIKU**

(sternly)

I would say so. So where have you been for the last fifteen years - Mother?

**KEIKO**

Where to begin...well let's see.

(looking over at Miina)

I met your mother at the Academy. We quickly became

best friends along with Mizuho's mother Hatsuho.

(now with an energetic smile)

Well, after we graduated, oh by the way

we were the top three in our class!

_Looking over at Maiku and Miina, Keiko realizes that neither of the_

_ kids are impressed by this last statement of achievement._

**KEIKO**

(now humbled)

As I was saying, after we graduated Miina's mother

and I were stationed here as observers together.

.

As time went on we met two nice guys and to make a long story short

we fell in love, got married and we all lived in this house.

It was such a wonderful time. Everyday was a new

adventure with all you kids running around.

.

We had just finished taking pictures of you kids in the pool,

Karen got tired and I put her down for a nap. Miina's parents ...

**KEIKO**

(affectionately looking over at Maiku and Karen)

And your Father took the car into town to go shopping,

Miina's mother and I use to trade off where one of us would stay home

and watch you kids while the other one would go shopping with the husbands.

.

On their way into town they were hit by a drunk driver.

(Keiko looks down at the floor for a moment then continues)

No one survived.

.

When the police contacted me I was devastated.

I had just lost your father, Miina's mother who was my

best friend and her husband. I was suddenly all alone.

**.  
><strong>

Miina, your mother and I had always promised each other that

if anything happened to us the other would take

care of their children as if they were our own.

**MAIKU**

After reading your diary that Karen found, that

finally answers what relationship Miina is to us.

**KAREN**

(excited)

Miina is my adopted sister ...

(looking over at Miina and taking her hand)

You see we are sisters after all!

**MIINA**

(sternly)

But that doesn't explain why you put us into orphanages!

**KEIKO**

(nervously)

Oh yes, about that, well this is where things get

shall we say complicated. You see your mother and I ...

well we're not exactly from here.

**MAIKU**

You mean Japan?

**KEIKO**

No, I mean we're not from any country ... on this planet.

**MAIKU, KAREN, AND MIINA**

(together)

_**What**_?

**KEIKO**

You see because we didn't get permission from the Galactic Federation Council

to marry someone not from our planet our husbands and children

would be considered aliens and this is a big no no, on our world.

.

You see once my people found out what happened they would have

taken all of you away from me and put you into an orphanage on our planet.

And they would have wiped your minds of my existence.

.

Please you must understand,

on my planet you would be aliens

and considered social untouchables.

**KEIKO**

You would have no future.

Once you were old enough to leave the orphanage

you would have lived your lives out doing

menial labor for the rest of your lives.

.

Once I reported Miina's mother's death to my people,

an investigation team would be coming from my

planet and if they found out the truth ...

well I couldn't let that happen to my children.

.

So before reporting your mother's death Miina,

I dropped each of you off at an orphanage that was

two hundred miles apart from each other.

This way it would have made it nearly impossible

for my people to find the other two.

**KAREN**

But why did you leave each of us with only

this picture of us in the wadding pool?

**KEIKO**

In my desperation I felt I had to leave something

behind as a reminder that you weren't alone in this world.

Once I reported your mother's death I was able

to hide the fact that we had husbands and children.

.

When the Galactic Federation Investigators asked why we were

driving around with your fathers, I told them that they

were just some nice men we had just met,

and that they were just showing us around the town.

.

I had to return to my planet to face a Board of Inquiry

about the accident. After that I had hoped to get back to Earth.

**KEIKO**

The Galactic Federation Board of Inquiry found me guilty of making

unnecessary contact with aliens which was a violation of our operational orders.

.

They felt that this violation of our orders is what led to your mothers death,

Miina. So they revoked my certification as a "Planetary Resident Observer",

which meant I was black listed from anymore missions to other planets.

.

The only way I could get back into space was to get a new certification

rating in another field. Because of the stiff competition it wasn't

as easy as I thought and it took me the last 16 years to obtain them.

.

Everyday I would look at the pictures of all of you and

work as hard as I could to get those new certifications.

**KEIKO**

For 16 years I could never tell anyone the truth that Miina's

mother and I had children. If the Galactic Federation

Council ever found out they would have tried to find you ...

I couldn't let that happen.

.

I had just finished getting my new certification in Planetary DNA Research

when I ran into Mizuho's Mother Hatsuho at our school reunion.

There she told me that her daughter was living here

on Earth and had married an Earth man.

.

Because she had confided in me about her daughter,

I broke down and told my old friend what

had really happened 16 years earlier.

.

Well to make a long story short Hatsuho contacted her daughter

and got me my teaching job and a place to stay so I could look for you.

You see I had no intention of ever returning to my home planet.

.

I would either die here looking for you or find you and never go back.

Earth is now my home - my home no matter what!

**MAIKU**

(arms folded in defiance)

Let me get this straight, you're not from this planet?

_Keiko now looking back at the Maiku and Miina is met with _

_two sets of dagger stares of total competent and disbelief._

**KEIKO**

(with a silly little grin and sweat pouring from her brow)

That's right.

**MIINA**

(leaning in towards Maiku)

Well at least we know where she's been all this time ... in the Funny Farm!

**MAIKU**

(inquisitively)

I wonder how she escaped?

**KAREN**

(defensive)

Maiku, Miina, I heard that, now you two be nice to our Mother!

**MAIKU**

(demanding)

So what took you so long to find us once you got here?

**KEIKO**

When I went to the first orphanage it had burned down with all the records.

The second orphanage had merged with another and due to poor management

a lot of the records where mis placed. The third orphanage,

because of low budget and bad maintenance, had lost a lot

of records when the basement flooded due to an old water pipe.

.

Since you were all high school age, being a high school teacher

would allow me access to the Educational Systems student data base.

.

After teaching here each day, I would transport to

one of the Prefecture's that I had left you in hoping

that someone in that area had adopted you.

.

You have to realize that I could never imagine that any of you ...

let alone all of you ... would come back here to this town,

let alone this house, based on the picture

I had left with each of you.

That's why I've only been looking in the other three prefectures for you.

_Maiku and Miina just look at each other with a sigh _

_while Karen is obviously eating this story up._

**MAIKU**

(leaning towards Miina)

Should I call the men in the white coats now or wait until after lunch?

**MIINA**

Well she is your mother, so you should wait at least until after lunch.

_Suddenly, from the corner of the living room, a transport beam fills the room._

_ From the beam appears Hatsuho, Mizuho, Kei, and Maho._

**HATSUHO**

Well I figured you guys might not believe your mother's story,

so I thought I'd stop by and help out.

**HATSUHO**

(turning to Keiko)

I have a wonderful place for us to all have lunch ... are you ready Keiko?

_Suddenly a transport beam encompasses everyone in the room._


	23. Chapter 23 WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR!

CHAPTER 23 – WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR!

**EXT. HATSUHO'S SPACESHIP IN ORBIT ABOVE EARTH **

_In a ultra modern living room aboard the space ship every one is seated around a see through table. _

_To the right is a transparent wall looking down on earth from orbit._

_Karen holding onto her mother's arm is in total awe and wonder, it is such a beautiful sight and she gets to share it with her new found mother._

_Maiku and Miina are both in total shock, neither one able to talk or move - _

_just sitting with mouths open - staring down on earth in total disbelief that this is happening._

**KEI**

(sitting next to Maiku and Miina)

It's kind of a shock at first ...

I remember my first time aboard a spaceship ...

but you get use to it. You should try the finger sandwiches,

my wife made them and they're really good!

**MIZUHO**

(looking over at her husband with loving eyes)

Why thank you dear.

**KAREN**

(inquisitively)

Kei ... are you an Alien?

**KEI**

(with a big smile of reassurance)

No, no, I'm one hundred percent Earthling.

_Mizuho's Mother now goes into total mischief mode and brings_

_ an old scrapbook into the room._

**HATSUHO**

Oh children, I have a real treat for you.

Would you like to see pictures of your

mothers when they were young and crazy?

**KEIKO**

(panic and dread)

Oh no, not that scrapbook!

_Karen and Miina are now flanking Hatsuho with the scrapbook open _

_and eyes totally glued on the first page._

**MIINA**

Is that really our mothers?

Wow I can't believe how much skin they are showing.

Karen your mother sure wasn't afraid to show off her body.

**KAREN**

(turning to her mother)

Mother, how could you?

(then looking over at Miina with a sassy smile on her face)

You know Miina, she's also legally your mother too,

so now we can both be embarrassed.

**KEIKO**

(with her face buried in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment)

I can't believe my old friend is doing this to me.

**KAREN**

(looking over at Miina)

Mother, does that mean that Miina and me are legally sisters?

**KEIKO**

(putting her hand under her chin and looking into space in deep thought)

Well legally, yes it would.

**MIINA**

(dread)

Does that mean that Maiku and me are brother and sister?

**KEIKO**

(mischievously)

Why yes, it would.

Maiku and Miina both look at each other in discuss.

**KEIKO**

(Keiko winks at Miina)

But, since I never filed any adoption papers,

you two don't have to worry about it.

**INT. HATSUHO'S SPACESHIP IN ORBIT ABOVE EARTH - LATER**

_Keiko is standing in front of the window looking out into space. Hatsuho walks over to her old friend._

**HATSUHO**

Have you figured out how you're going to approach them?

**KEIKO**

This was the last thing on my mind,

but now I'm dreading it like nothing I've ever have before.

Keiko turns and steps before the children.

**KEIKO**

Children ... tomorrow night I'm going to invite some people over ...

I need to introduce you to your grandparents.

**MAIKU, KAREN, AND MIINA**

(together)

Our grandparents?

**KAREN**

Nyu!

(but doesn't faint this time)

**MIINA**

Boy you're not kidding Karen, Nyu!

**MAIKU**

Goes double for me Karen.

_Both Karen and Miina lean into each other with looks of total emotional and physical exhaustion on their faces._


	24. Chapter 24 GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER?

CHAPTER 24 – GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER?

**EXT. KEIKO'S MOTHER-IN-LAWS HOUSE - MORNING**

_The phone rings, an old woman answers it._

**KEIKO**

Mother-in-law, please excuse me for my long absence.

**KEIKO'S MOTHER-IN-LAW**

Keiko? ... so that was you we saw at the Fall Festival!

Where have you and the grandchildren been?

**KEIKO**

Mother-in-law, I deeply apologize...

please come to our old house tonight for dinner

with Father-in-law and Mr. & Mrs. Kawasaki.

I will explain everything then.

**INT. MAIKU, KAREN, & MIINA'S HOUSE - EVENING**

_Keiko answers the knock at the front door._

_Standing before Keiko is her Mother and Father In-Law and her best friend Mieko's Mother and Father In-Law._

**KEIKO**

(bowing)

Please forgive me ...

_Keiko's mother-in-law steps forward and hugs her. The other old woman comes to her side._

**KEIKO'S MOTHER-IN-LAW**

Say no more child, all that matters is that you're back.

_Keiko takes both woman by the hand and escorts them to where the children are standing._

**KEIKO**

Mother, this is your Grandson, Maiku.

And this is your Granddaughter - Karen.

(turning to Mieko's Mother-In-Law)

Grandmother Kawasaki,

this is your Granddaughter, Miina.

_Both women hurry forward to hold their grandchildren that they have not seen for 16 years._

**LATER**

_Everyone is sitting around the living room table. Miina, sitting between her grandparents, _

_Karen and Maiku sitting between their grandparents._

**KEIKO'S MOTHER-IN-LAW**

(sternly)

Well daughter-in-law, you have some explaining to do.

We haven't seen you or our grandchildren since

you left the day after the funeral for our sons and

daughter-in-law.

_The two sets of grandparents stares now bare down on Keiko._

**KEIKO**

Well you see I ... let's see where should I start?

Keiko looks over at her three children, but discovers that she isn't about to get

any support from them right now. They know she's in big trouble and they want

to stay clear of the wrath of the grandparents.

**KEIKO**

Well you see I ...

Keiko (realizing it herself)

I sure can't tell them the truth.

Once again Keiko looks towards the children for support.

This time the three children are all looking in different directions and whistling,

letting her know that she is on her own.

(sigh)

Well you see ... I had a mental break down after I lost everyone in the car accident.

I took the kids for a ride on the train and we were in a train wreck

and I lost all my identification and so when I woke up I didn't know who I was

and they didn't know who the children were so they put them in different orphanages.

I've been wondering around Japan and I finally got my memory back when I saw the children

at the school where I was teaching.

With sweat running down the sides of her face she looks over at the

children and see's them all with their heads bowed looking down at the ground.

_Keiko looks at the grandparents and is met with blank stares of disbelief._

Keiko (realizing)

I am so dead!

Keiko quickly recomposes herself.

**KEIKO**

I have some wonderful news ...

Miina is engaged to be married.

**GRANDPARENTS**

(together)

What?

_Keiko congratulates herself, the grandparents attention is now elsewhere._

**MIINA'S GRANDMOTHER**

(turning to Miina)

My goodness child I've just found you and now

someone is going to take you away from me?

**KEIKO**

No Grandmother Kawasaki,

no one will be taking your granddaughter away!

In fact it's a marriage that will join your

houses together. Miina is engaged to Maiku.

**GRANDPARENTS**

(together)

How wonderful!

**LATER**

_With everyone at the dinner table and the girls hurrying about from and to the kitchen_

_ with the food. Everyone seems to be relaxing and getting acquainted._

_.  
><em>

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE FRONT DOOR.**

_The grandparents are saying their good-byes and turn and exit out the front door._

_The children totally exhausted slowly walk up the stairs to their bedrooms._

_.  
><em>

_Keiko slowly slides the front door closed and just stands there, _

_turns around and leans on the door and just slides down unto_

_ the floor in complete physical and mental exhaustion._

**KEIKO**

I never thought I would make it through this night.

_Suddenly there's a knock at the front door_

Did someone forget their coat?

_Opening the door Keiko is now confronted by two different sets of old couples_

_ at the door. Keiko's face takes on a horrifying look._

Mother? ... Father? ... Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki?

Keiko's eyes go blank.

**KEIKO**

N-Y-U !

_(and the sound of her body hitting the floor resounds throughout the house)_

_Keiko wakes up to the face of her old friend Hatsuho kneeling over her._

**HATSUHO**

Sorry about the surprise little sister,

but I had to tell them now that you found the children,

they had to know. You're going to need all the support you

can get now that you have three new mouths to feed.

_With the two sets of grandparents and Keiko sitting around_

_ the living room table the "inquisition" starts._

**KEIKO'S MOTHER**

(sternly)

We've had a son-in-law and grandchildren for

the last 18 years and you never told us!

**MEIKO'S MOTHER** - (KEIKO'S best friends mother)

Just when were you going to tell us?

**KEIKO**

(holding her hands up as if trying to stop a charging bull)

Please all of you, just listen and I will try to explain.

_Keiko now relieved she can tell the truth this time, _

_but she knows that she's still in a lot of trouble._

Mieko and I were assigned as observers to this planet.

We met two Earth men and we fell in love and married them.

**KEIKO'S FATHER**

(shocked)

You married an alien without the Galactic Federation Council's approval?

**KEIKO**

(ignoring her father's remark)

And a year later I had twins, a boy we named Maiku and a girl we named Karen.

**KEIKO'S MOTHER**

(shocked)

We have a grandson and granddaughter? Where are they?

**KEIKO**

Mother please let me finish!

_Keiko now turning her attention to Mieko's parents._

At the same time Mieko had a beautiful girl named Miina.

**MEIKO'S MOTHER** - KEIKO'S best friends mother)

(shocked)

A granddaughter, but where is she?

**KEIKO**

Please everyone ... they are here and are just fine but there's a lot more I must tell you.

Two years later ... Mieko was killed in a car accident, also killed with her were her husband Akeno

and my husband Kenji. Keiko is suddenly hit with the memory of that day.

_The tears start welling up in her eyes but she pushes herself on._

(her voice breaking a little)

I suddenly found myself alone on this planet.

I had lost my best friend and my husband all at the same time.

Mieko and I had made a promise to each other if anything

happened to one of us the other would raise their children.

I had to report Mieko's death to the Galactic Federation Council,

but at the same time I realized that if I told them the truth about

us being married and having children they would have...

_Keiko turns to her mother with tears streaming down her cheeks._

(desperation)

Mother, they would have taken them from me and wiped their

minds and put them into a state run orphanage.

My children would be considered half breeds and would

never have been adopted by anyone on our planet.

Once they grew up they would be social outcasts and

would only be able to get menial labor jobs. They would have

no chance to have a normal life on our home planet.

**HATSUHO**

(cutting in to support Keiko)

I have also heard from reliable sources that some of these children

have just disappeared and never seen again just before they are

old enough to leave the orphanage.

**KEIKO'S MOTHER**

(looking over at Hatsuho)

But that didn't happen to you and your children Hatsuho?

**HATSUHO**

It was different with me. I met my husband when our research

ship found his earth space craft adrift in space.

He was the only member of his crew to survive.

The other scientists of our spaceship pleaded with

The Galactic Federation Council to take him in to

help better understand other cultures and the fact he was a fellow scientist.

Because of that our marriage was approved by the Galactic Federation Council.

But it still wasn't easy, our people wouldn't accept him at first.

It wasn't until his death while rescuing some high ranking

officials from a collision in space. He was awarded The

"Galactic Medal of Valor 1st Class" for his heroism which raised our family's

status to "Hero Of The State".

.

If it wasn't for this, my life and my children's lives would

have been a lot different and not for the good either.

Our people are very prejudice toward those from outside of our planet,

we still think that the universe revolves around us!

**KEIKO**

Before the Galactic Federation Council arrived to investigate Mieko's death

I took the children and hid them by leaving each one at a different

orphanage 200 miles apart from each other.

This way there was a good chance that the Federation Council

would never find them since I left no trace of who they were.

I only told the orphanages their first names.

My plan was to return to earth as soon as I could after the

accident inquiry was over. Because we had made unauthorized

contact with aliens, I was found guilty of violating our operational orders

and stripped of my Observers Certification. Without that I couldn't get on

another research expedition that would allow me to go back to Earth.

**KEIKO'S MOTHER**

But when you came home why didn't you at least tell us?

**KEIKO**

(demanding)

How could I Mother? I couldn't take the chance of telling you

since father worked for a Department of the Galactic Federation Council.

If he knew he would have had to report it ...

**Keiko**

(giving her father the evil eye)

... you know that's true don't you Father!

If Father didn't report it and the Galactic Federation Council found out,

he would have been severely punished.

**KEIKO'S FATHER**

(shrugging his shoulders)

She's right about that!

**KEIKO**

I put everything I had into studying and doing my internships

to get my certifications in a new field which would allow me to

apply for off-world expeditions again.

I just didn't realize it would take 16 years since I had

to get three levels of certifications to get qualified because

the competition was so stiff. Everyday for 16 years I would get up

and look at the pictures of Mieko and me with our husbands

and children. And every week I would go to Mieko's grave and

promise that I would not rest until I found Miina.

.

**MEIKO'S MOTHER** - KEIKO'S BEST FRIEND

I always wondered, when we went together to Mieko's grave,

why you took so long kneeling at her grave each time...

I had no idea the burden on your heart and shoulders.

A_t the top of the stairs Maiku, Karen, and Miina have been out of sight_

_ listening to everything said in the living room. Tears well up in each of their eyes._

**MIINA**

She had us on her mind everyday.

**MAIKU**

We need to give our mother some understanding for what she's been through.

**KAREN**

Her only concern was for the three of us all along.

.

**MEIKO'S MOTHER** - (KEIKO'S best friends mother)

We understand now my dear, but can we see our granddaughter - Now?

**KEIKO'S MOTHER**

Yes, Yes ... our grandchildren.

Keiko now totally emotionally drained tries to smile.

**HATSUHO**

Keiko, you just take it easy and I'll go bring the children down.

_Hatsuho disappears up the stairs and returns with the three children in tow_.

**KEIKO**

(turning to Mieko's parents)

Please let me introduce you to your Granddaughter Miina -

Miina your mother's parents.

(turning to her children)

Maiku, Karen, these are your Grandparents -

my mother and father.

**LATER**

_Everyone is now sitting around the living room table. Maiku and Karen flanked by _

_their grandparents with Karen now welded to her grandmothers side. _

_Miina sitting between her newly found grandparents still trying to let it sink in._

Keiko and Hatsuho are busy bringing tea and snacks in from the kitchen for everyone,

it's truly a time to celebrate.

**KEIKO**

I also have some wonderful news ... Miina is engaged to be married.

**GANDPARENTS**

(together)

WHAT?

**MIINA'S GRANDMOTHER**

My goodness child, I've just found you and now someone is going to take you away from me?

**KEIKO**

No one will be taking your granddaughter away ...

(arching her eyebrows)

... in fact it's a marriage that will join your houses together. Miina is engaged to Maiku.

**GRANDPARENTS**

(together)

This is wonderful!

**KEIKO'S MOTHER**

So when is the wedding?

**KEIKO**

This summer as soon as they graduate from school.

**KEIKO'S MOTHER**

That's wonderful. So after the honeymoon you kids can come live with us.

**MEIKO'S MOTHER** (KEIKO'S best friends mother)

Oh no, they can come live with us!

_The battle of the grandparents has started, but Keiko puts an end to it before it gets ugly._

**KEIKO**

(slamming her fist on the table - BAM!)

Let me explain something to everyone,

I am their Mother and I have not seen my children for 16 years.

They are going to live here with me so that we can finally be a family again!

_Now that she has gotten the attention of the grandparents._

**_KEIKO_**

Maiku will be starting college next year so he can't leave the planet now anyways.

**HATSUHO**

(turning to Maiku)

My daughter Mizuho, was able to find a scholarship for you at a college

close enough that you can commute to it. That way you can

all be together as a family each night.

**KEIKO**

While I was working and studying back home on my planet,

I was saving as much money as I could.

Hatsuho helped me convert it to that cheap metal on

our planet called gold which allows me to convert it

to cash on this planet. With that and my teacher's salary,

Maiku won't have to work and can concentrate on school full time.

**MIINA**

(holding her hand up and looking at her new engagement ring)

Yeah, the sooner he gets out of college and gets a job the sooner

he can get me a bigger diamond for my ring.

Isn't that right - Dear?

**MAIKU**

(taken off guard)

Uh ... yes ... dear!

**HATSUHO**

(taking Keiko's arm)

Aren't they a cute couple?

**LATER**

**MAIKU**

How did we go from no grandparents to

two sets of grandparents in just one night?

**KAREN**

Let alone finding our Mother after all this time.

**MIINA**

Our family sure has grown from just two years ago.

And it may even grow some more if Maiku does his part.

**MAIKU**

(annoyed)

And just what did you mean by that?

**KAREN**

It would be fun to have a little niece running around, wouldn't it Miina?

**MAIKU**

Would you two please give me a break!

**FADE OUT:** (that means THE END)

.

Thank you for taking time out to read my story and Please give me some feedback so I know if I have covered everything in this story - thanks!

This was as close as I could get to making this into Screenplay format based on the software that FanFiction uses - I hope it was readable.


End file.
